Child of Chaos
by Chibiyu
Summary: "Joe, Kevin?" Nick asked his voice monotone. "Yes?" we dared whisper. "What if I told you I am not your brother?"
1. Prologue

**Koutai: **_Hey all, how's it going? Random story here that I have no idea why I am typing…that happens a lot to me…enjoy!_

**Summary: **_**Nick stared, unblinking, at the wall ahead of him. His brothers were silent as they curiously watched him. Nick blinked, pulled his knees to his chest and embraced them, and regained that blank expression. "Joe, Kevin?" he asked his voice monotone. "Yes?" we dared whisper. "What if I told you I am not your brother?" **_

_**I DO NOT OWN JONAS!!!!!!!!!!**_

* * *

**Prologue**

**_Every three hundred years, special children were born in the unknown clan of __Ignotus. The child is said to be blessed by the stars and is given unnatural control over everything living and dead. _**

_**But when one child, 900 years ago, turned against her own tribe, the "blessed" children were killed upon the minute of their birth. Few escaped and were left to live as regular humans in regular society. Not many made it far in that world. **_

_**Those who did, did not remember, or even know they were special until their 17**__**th**__** year of life, when the stars would be in the exact positions they were at when the child was born. Their powers, lethal and at first, uncontrollable, either killed the child because of lack of understanding and knowledge, or they caused the child to pay a terrible emotional and mental price. **_

_**The Ignotus Clan had no idea any of their Star Children, now known as Children of Chaos, still survived today. But signs were emerging that the last Child of Chaos was alive, and they were determined to kill it. **_

* * *

**Koutai: **_Shortest prologue ever. Tell me if ya want me to continue by reviewing! I ask for 3 reviews so I know people are interested. If not, this story will disappear and never be written again… _

This will be tied in with JONAS btw.

if you are one of those people who only read the first and last chapter of completed stories, you are missing so much and I hate that you do that. so read the chapters in order or don't read the last chapter at all.


	2. The First Sighting

**Koutai: **_Hey all! You asked, and you shall receive!_

_**I DO NOT OWN JONAS!!!!!!!!!!**_

_()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()_

_NICK'S POV_

_Has anyone ever felt like they were being watched? Like you can feel the weight of an invisible gaze stabbing into your back? That was what I had felt like all morning. Sure, my brothers noticed me looking over my shoulder constantly in school, but they did not question it. Now I was alone at my locker, waiting for Joe to drive me home._

_I suddenly shivered and again looked over my shoulder where the person should be standing; but there was only a blank wall._ Great, 17 today and already paranoid. _I sighed as I closed my locker door, ignoring the pressure of the nonexistent gaze. Joe came up behind me and tapped my shoulder. Needless, to say, I jumped._

"Geez Man, a bit jumpy today?"

_I just rolled my eyes at him. _"Whatever. Let's go."

_When our backs were turned, a girl, around my age suddenly materialized in front of the blank wall. Her piercing eyes starring right at me, as they had all day. _

………_.._

_As Joe and I were walking in the parking lot to his car, I felt the gaze again. But this time, when I turned, a girl was starring directly at me. Her hair was long and blond, with bangs whose ends were died black. Her eyes were an unnerving and power filled blue, and she wasn't wearing our school uniform so I had no idea where she came from. She leaned against a street lamp, her eyes never leaving mine._

"Dude, even _you_ can't win a starring contest with a street lamp." _Joe stated, jokingly. I looked as him confused. _

"Can't you see that girl leaning against the lamp in question?" _Joe just looked at me like I was crazy. His eyes went to the street lamp again, and something registered in my mind. _He can't see her.

_I laughed, trying to dismiss my brothers' thoughts of me being insane. _"Just joking with you bro. And I will have you know, I beat that street lamp in many starring contests." _He laughed, and I sighed. Crisis averted. _

_When Joe was walking in front of me, I chanced another glance at the girl. She was smiling evilly; her gaze was unfocused and pointed straight at Joe. For some reason, I felt like something bad was going to happen. Fear set into my chest and held my heart with an iron grip. Then I heard it. _

_A screech of locked tires, and a truck sliding straight toward my shocked and unmoving brother. _

"JOE!!!!!!!!" _I screamed. I knew I wouldn't be unable to get to him in time, to push him out of the way and have the car hit me as a target, not him. But I tried anyway. My legs carried me ten times faster than what I was used to or even capable of, and in a second, I was pushing Joe out of the way. _

_But then, the truck, which happened to be without a driver, swung sideways, so its side was coming quickly towards us. There was no way I could push Joe aside. Instead of the expected panic and fear that usually would have set in and take control over my mind, I found that I was calm in the face of death. My mind was clear and I pulled Joe close to me. Something tugged on my mind, and I let myself go to the growing pressure I felt, pulling my mind and soul into blackness._

_()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()_

_JOE'S POV_

I heard the squeal of sliding tires and turned to see a pickup truck heading straight for me. I could move or even scream. Panic, fear and shock held me in place. I heard Nick shout my name, terrified, but I could not respond. _Move Joe! _I willed myself, but my limbs did not respond.

Then, Nick was by my side. _How did he get here so quickly? _He started to push me out of the way when the truck's back end swerved out and the trucks side was coming closer to us. It would be impossible for Nick to push me away. My fear intensified when I realized Nick and I were both in danger, and could quiet possibly be killed. Time seemed to slow down and Nick pulled me towards him, grabbing me like in a hug.

I looked into my brothers eyes, expecting fear. But what I saw was a disconnected calm look; his face void of any and all emotions, and concentration etched in his brow. His legs bent slightly and he took a deep breath. I closed my eyes, holding my brother close.

What happened next is a blur. I heard the car coming and felt the earth vibrate under my feet. Nick's grip on me tightened, and suddenly, the ground wasn't under my feet anymore. I opened my eyes and saw that I was on Nick's back somehow, and he was jumping _over _the car. He landed briefly in the open back of the truck, and then quickly jumped off, just before the truck tilted on two wheels and fell directly onto where we were standing before.

I felt Nick put me down, but then I fell unconscious.

……..

I woke up to a hard bed under me, and little memory of what happened with the car. Blurred images of Nick grabbing me and jumping over the car entered my mind. But I dismissed those images, saying Nick could have never done that, not even in a million years. I mean, my brother was good, but _no one_ was that good.

I opened my eyes and saw the familiar sight of the nurses' office. The nurse, Julia, smiled at me. We knew each other pretty well, on account I was so clumsy, that I was in this room at least 3 times a week. I heard Nick talking to a terrified Kevin, then the door burst opened and Kevin ran to my side. I sat up and smiled at him. Nick walked over, but stopped a few feet away. There was something hiding behind his eyes that I couldn't place. Was it fear, confusion, or a troubled look, or perhaps all three? _I'll talk to him later. _

"Joe! I am so glad Nick was able to pull you away in time! It is a miracle that no one, not even the driver got hurt!" I looked at him with a smile. _So that was what happened. Stupid brain, spitting out false images. _I smiled at Nick, but he seemed to shift uncomfortably under my happy gaze. Something was definitely up.

_()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()_

_NO POV….THIRD PERSON_

_The girl that had been watching Nicholas all day was now standing in a dark room, surrounded by a group of masked men. _

"Well done, daughter of the stars. Your first task is complete. You are ready to move to step two. Can you handle that?"

_The girl smiled at the masked man. He was tall and muscular and had a sense of authority and power that would have most cowering in fear. _

"I'm ready." _Her voice sent shivers down the counsel of men, and the leader whispered, _"Nothing can save that boy now."

_()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()_

**Koutai: **_Sorry it took so long and sorry this sucks. I have a major case of not-feeling-like-writing-itis. It is terrible. Thanks so much for reviewing! Criticism/Questions are always welcome! _


	3. Trouble Begins

**Koutai: **_Hi everyone! Thank you so much for all of the reviews! You guys are awesome!_

_**I DO NOT OWN JONAS!!!!!!!!!!**_

_()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()_

"**I'm ready." **_**Her voice sent shivers down the counsel of men, and the leader whispered, **_**"Nothing can save that boy now." **

_()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()_

_Nick's POV_

_The ride to our firehouse home was quiet. Kevin and Joe were sitting in the front of Kevin's car, and I was starring out the window, my mind completely disconnected from the real world. _

What was that earlier? How did that happen? Who was that girl and why do I get the feeling she caused that to happen? _I was so caught up in my jumbled thoughts that I didn't notice Joe saying my name._

"Nick? Nicholas? NICK!" _Joe practically screamed at me, his voice echoing with unsaid worry. I jumped and snapped my head to him with an apologetic expression on my face._

"Sorry Joe. Just thinking." _Joe sighed and rolled his eyes in a playful manner. _

"I asked if you were ok. You seem quiet." _I cocked one of my eyebrows at him, and he laughed. _"Ok, quieter than normal." _I forced a smirk, but did not meet his eyes. I knew my brothers had a right to know the truth about what had occurred, but I could not bring myself to tell them what I did not understand. _

"I'm fine Joe, just a bit shaken. I can't help but think what would have happened if I hadn't gotten to you in time." _That wasn't a full lie, but I still felt uneasy about hiding the whole truth. I think Joe sensed I wasn't telling him everything, but he just sighed and briefly patted my shoulder. I knew this talk was far from over. _

_()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()_

_JOE'S POV_

_Why is Nick lying to me? _I starred at him for a minute, but he refused to meet my gaze. His eyes were downcast, and they were still filled with a storm of emotions. His shoulders were tense, and his face pained, like he was having a battle with himself. All I could do was watch him, and as soon as we got home, try and talk to him.

……

A ten minute drive seemed to take an hour, but we eventually pulled into the driveway. Nick was the first one out of the car and unlocked the door. He went upstairs without a backwards glance to us. Kevin looked at me, silently asking me to talk to him. I nodded and followed my troubled younger brother upstairs. I found him sitting in his bed, eyes closed, and lightly strumming a haunting melody on his guitar. The music flowed together evenly, but had an uncertain and troubled feel to it. That was when I knew that something was not right with my younger brother.

"Hey bro." I said quietly. Nick opened his eyes, but did not stop playing.

"Hey," was all he said. But that one word was enough to tell me that Nick was troubled, and judging by the weight that one word held, it was really bothering him.

I sighed and sat next to him. He looked at me, and finally stopped playing the depressing tune. He set his guitar in its rack, and pulled his knees to his chest. I hesitantly put my hand on his shoulder.

"What's wrong Nick? And tell me the whole truth this time." I made my voice go low and caring. Nick turned his head away from me and didn't answer. I stayed silent, knowing he needed time to gather his thoughts. He finally spoke.

"It's nothing that is yet worth mentioning." I was shocked at his answer.

"Of course it is! Nick, something is obviously bugging you and you are going to tell me what, even if I have to sit here all day and night." He didn't look at me, but I knew he got the message. I wasn't going to leave him alone until he told me. I mean, that is what brothers are for.

Nick took a deep breath and ran his hand through his curls before he looked up; but not at me. He was starring, deep in thought, at his keyboard.

"Would you believe if I told you, that I can't tell you?" He finally responded. I narrowed my eyes in confusion and suspicion.

"Nick, you know you can tell me anything. I won't ever judge you or push you away. You're my brother and I am here for you man. Just tell me." I heard the pleading in my own voice, and winced at how pathetic I sounded.

The action was not missed by Nick, who smirked slightly. But the grin quickly faded and a look of sorrow replaced his normal sparkle.

"I wish I could tell you Joe, but trust me when I say that it doesn't involve you. And when I know a bit more, I _will _tell you. But for now I have to maintain my silence. I am sorry." He turned and looked straight into my eyes. I saw his sorrow and want to tell me, but I understood how he felt. I felt like that before as well. When he is ready, he will tell me. I just nodded, and pulled him into a hug I knew he needed. I felt him relax in my arms and I heard him whisper: "Thanks Joe." He didn't need to be specific; I knew what he was thanking me for.

_()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()_

NICK'S POV

_It was about an hour since Joe left me alone. I really wanted to tell him the truth, but I was still confused and afraid. I walked over to my window, and watched the street below. As usual, fans were waiting around the house, and they screamed when they saw me through the open window. I flashed them my rare smile and waved briefly at them, causing their screams to intensify. I had to laugh. I pulled my head out of the window and closed it. Only then did I feel the heavy weight of a persons gaze on my back. _

_I looked at the window and saw her reflection. I spun around quickly, and almost fell. She was starring at me in a questioning and mocking way. It was the girl from before. _

"How did you get in here?"

_She ignored my question. The fans screams were still echoing outside, and she looked out the windows, and they were silenced. I looked out the window and saw the fans standing outside, like statues, unmoving and not making a sound. I turned back to her, horrified. _

"What did you do to them?" _I demanded. Again, she ignored me. She walked over to me, and starred directly into my eyes. _Why do I feel like I know her?

_She blinked once, and turned toward the stairs. Then I heard it too; the all too familiar thump of footsteps of someone walking up the stairs. The girl crossed her arms, and leaned against the wall, looking rather annoyed. But then, her features brightened, and panic started mounting and rising in my chest, constricting my beating heart and kicking my senses into overdrive. _

_Joe and Kevin entered the room, and smiled at me. I could only stare back at them, in horror. The girl stepped forward and Joe starred at her, confusion in his eyes. I could feel the power emanating from this girl, and Joe could too. He took a few steps back before he bumped into the wall. I grabbed the girls arm to stop her advance to my brother. _

_She whipped around, her hair flying around her shoulders like lightening, and growled, her blue eyes turning white. My eyes widen in shock at the sight and it felt like electricity coursed through her and shocked my arm. I let go, holding my hand in pain, and was forced backwards by a wall of hardened air. My back slammed against the floor and for a second, my vision flashed red and pain was all I felt. It was like someone took a pair of pliers to my back and squeezed every individual nerves and bone, and my head felt as it someone trying to pop it like a balloon. My hand was on fire from the weird jolt she sent through it, but all I could think about was the danger my brothers were in. _

"Nick!" _Joe and Kevin screamed, clearly frightened. _

"Are you ok?" _asked a very terrified voice, and I felt Kevin's hand on my shoulder. I forced open my watering eyes and groaned. Kevin's hand went to my back, and he helped me sit up, and all I did was clutch my throbbing head. I looked at Kevin's worried face, and managed a small smile that fooled no one He glared daggers at the girl, who just calmly looked at him, ignoring the threat in my brothers' eyes. _

_My head gave another throb, and the girl stiffened. I looked questioningly at her, and she starred at me, wide eyed. Was it fear that played in her eyes, or violent happiness? I clutched my head even harder, the pain was intensifying into little eruptions, which I expected felt ten times worse than a gun shot to the leg. As I starred into the gaze of the mysterious girl, I realized the pain was not coming from hitting my head, but from an immense power I felt hidden in the darkest corner of my mind. _

_As soon as I was aware of it, it seemed to burst through my mind, my pain,_ _and fill my entire being with strength unknown. I gasped at the feeling. It felt like a river was rushing through the inside of my body, mind, and soul. Like it was washing away all of my aches and pains, my sanity and conscience. It felt like it was leaving me as a puppet of my former self, with disconnected emotions and feelings. _

_After a moment, I regained control of myself. The abnormal power was still coursing through my body, but no longer was it the only thing that existed around and in me. I looked back up at the girl, and she took a small step back, fear and questioning evident in her eyes. She slowly smiled, her fear turning to insane joy, and again, her iris's turned white. _

_She ran to Joe, and grabbed him by the neck. With her free hand, she waved sideways toward Kevin, like she was swatting a fly. But Kevin was thrown in the direction of her wave. She pointed to the carpet at Kevin's feet, and it started to wrap itself around him, stopping him from moving, and soon, from breathing. _

_Joe was struggling against her vice grip, but was unable to break it. His face was red with concentration and his eyes filled with fear. The girl was laughing quietly to herself at my brother's terror, and my helplessness. She pointed to my drums, which rose, and hung midair above Kevin, who stopped struggling and watched them, nervousness in his brown eyes. She threw Joe to the ground, and put her foot down on his neck. _

_She looked at me, still smiling. The drum set fell, and her foot started pressing down with all of her might. Something inside of me snapped and my unearthly scream filled the room. ()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~() _

**Koutai: **_I love a good fashioned cliffy….Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Until next update!_


	4. Unimaginable Power

**Koutai: **_Hi everyone! Thank you so much for all of the reviews! You guys are awesome! Hehe, did you like my last cliffy? I am so evil._

_**I DO NOT OWN JONAS!!!!!!!!!! **_

_**Thank** **SILVEREYED ANGEL ****for helping me write this chapter!!!! I love you girlie!!! U are da bomb! Like tick tick!!!!! Check out her stories! They are really good!**_

_()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()_

_**Joe was struggling against her vice grip, but was unable to break it. His face was red with concentration and his eyes filled with fear. The girl was laughing quietly to herself at my brother's terror, and my helplessness. She pointed to my drums, which rose, and hung midair above Kevin, who stopped struggling and watched them, nervousness in his brown eyes. She threw Joe to the ground, and put her foot down on his neck. **_

_**She looked at me, still smiling. The drum set fell, and her foot started pressing down with all of her**__**might. Something inside of me snapped and my unearthly scream filled the room. **__()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~() _

_NICK'S POV_

_Blood thundered through my ears and my heart erupted in a volcano of anger, as my soul and mind fell into the power in which I had no knowledge or control. No longer was I Nick Lucas, he no longer existed. There was only anger, fear, and power. That girl was going to pay. _

_()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()_

_JOE'S POV _

The pain seemed to be everywhere; it blurred my vision and made my blood thump rapidly in my ears. The lack of air from her crushing foot on my windpipe made that even worse. But even through that, I could see my brother's face; my little brother, normally so calm and kind, was now malformed into a mask of rage and pain. His shoulders shook, every part of his body screamed: pain! But that wasn't what caught my already fading attention. His eyes, normally lovingly chocolate brown, were now shining. Shining with a power I couldn't describe. Something living its own life, that was about to erupt and destroy anything that hurt him. The look in those eyes was half crazed and hungry, hungry for revenge of its pain. This was the first time I was truly afraid of my younger brother. (_Paragraph written by silvereyed angel)_

The edge of my vision was going black and I knew I had little time left before I was taken by the growing darkness. I heard thunder bang from outside and the windows shatter. _Wait, it was sunny and clear a minute ago. _Wind blasted cold air that felt like daggers against my skin and random freezing pellets of rain pummeled against my face. My vision faded, but just as it did, a scream pierced my ears and the pressure faded from my neck as the light faded from my mind.

_()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()_

_KEVIN'S POV_

The carpet was strangling my entire body with the pressure that could break bones. It expanded across my chest, and little black dots started appearing in my vision. I suddenly knew what a mouse felt like in the grip of a cobra; afraid, unable to move, and being forced to wait for the last of your breath to be taken.

My eyes were on the drums, which seemed, to me, to be falling in slow motion, and for once, my head was clear of all thoughts, animals, music, and questions. Only shock and fear existed.

I glanced at Joe, and watched his face slowly turn from red to blue. I turned to Nick, and wished I hadn't. His face was contorted with rage, and pain. Pain that seemed to cut into his very soul and resonate, contaminating his pure heart. His whole body shook as rage took him over, and he radiated with a power I've never seen. His normally sweet eyes were deadly and seemed to have anger as large and bright as an exploding star. The thing that scared me the most about his eyes, was that they were darker than the darkest night, blacker than the black of a moonless sky. For the first time in my 22 years of life, and my 17 of knowing Nick, I was actually intimidated, no, extremely and deathly afraid of him, my own brother.

I watched with blackening sight, as a storm blew from out of nowhere, outside. Rain and wind thrashed stronger than a hurricane, and yet everything stayed intact. The windows burst open and shattered, causing the icy wind to blow back my hair, and give my face what felt like frost bite. The rain was unbearably cold, yet it did not freeze.

I turned my gaze back to Nick and I saw fear in the girl's features. Her eyes were still white and emotionless, but her face showed every sign of fear that there was, open mouth, pale, quivering lip, everything. But she stood her ground.

A blast of wind seemed to come from Nick, knocking her off her feet and causing her to scream in surprise. The drums were blown of course and crashed a foot away from me, broken and splintered.

I looked at Joe, who thankfully, was still breathing. His lips were blue and his face was pale, but he just seemed to be unconscious, not dead.

The rain pellets swirling in the wind became ice knifes and cut through the carpet that was slowly squeezing the life from me. I hadn't realized how weak I was from the lack of oxygen until I tried, and failed to move. I had no idea that I was shaking from who knows what until I put my hand to my chest, and I saw how paper white my skin was. I turned my attention back to my younger brother.

Nick was still standing in the same spot, but his face had changed. A demonic and insane expression that played on it had me silently thanking that Joe was unconscious and not able to see it. His black eyes were wide and his lips turned up in a smile that turned my heart to ice from the fear it placed there. He raised his arm slightly, and pointed at the girl on the floor, who started shrieking and withering in pain.

She flopped and turned on the floor, her eyes now blue, and her veins became more visible against her paling skin. Her scream seemed never ending, yet curiously quiet. Horror set in and turned my very blood to ice when I realized Nick was doing this to the girl. He was casing her pain, and judging by the insane happiness inscribed on his unrecognizable face, he was enjoying it. I tried to move, and succeeded in crawling toward my brother, determined to snap him out of whatever this was and break whatever was controlling him.

But the girl's eyes turned white again, and Nick was thrown back, and he lost concentration. He flipped in the air and landed on his feet, bent over, with one hand on the wood floor. The girl was on her feet as well, no trace of the pain she had endure on her stone set face. She growled, and her form started shivering and becoming faded, like she was disappearing. But I soon found out she wasn't. She got down on her hand and feet, black fur erupting all over her body and her blue eyes expanding and stretching like a cat's. I can't really describe what it looked like, but the girl just transformed into a black jaguar.

I looked toward Nick, who was standing there, arms crossed, with a bored expression on his face. The jaguar pounced with claws 5 times to big extended towards Nick. I tried to scream out, but my voice was dead with shock.

Nick swatted his hand toward the oncoming animal, and it hit the wall with a muted thump. But the jaguar wasn't lying on the floor, it was the girl again, and she looked mad. She smiled slightly, but not in a nice way, as her form faded into the air, and this time, I realized she was invisible. I watched fearfully, but saw nothing unusual, except for my unconscious brother and Nick, who had his eyes closed. _Wait, why are his eyes closed? Then again, the girl is invisible so sight doesn't matter. Gah! This is confusing!!!!!!_

Nick took a deep breath, which I heard from 10 feet away, and Joe's guitar lamp suddenly lifted up and threw itself at Nick. But it hit something with a light smack, and the girl was visible again, on the floor, spitting flames and shooting a death glare at Nick.

I looked at Joe, who was stirring. He opened his eyes and caught my gaze. His eyes widened at my look of terror, and looked swiftly at Nick, and his jaw dropped, tears of fear and sadness from our brothers' actions forming in the corners of his dark eyes.

"Nick." He whispered.

But Nick paid him no heed. The girl made the rain form into little sharp pins and hurled them at Nick, who was in front of Joe. My breath caught in my chest. _Nick, in this state, can dodge them, but if he does, what happens to Joe?_

Nick did not move. At the last second, when the ice was about 2 centimeters from his skin, they turned to water and fell to the floor with a splash. But the carpet and wood did not stay wet. The girl lifted her hands above her head, like she was lifting a heavy load, and the water rose with it. She blasted it at Nick, with the force of a tsunami, and he had no time to react.

It hit him in the face and pushed him right over Joe and through the open window. Fear all but stopped my heart when I saw my brother drop out of my sight. I heard Joe scream his name, and the girl laugh, like this was all a fun game. I forced myself to my legs, but collapsed, unable to stand from the feelings coursing through my head and taking over my entire being. _Nick…not Nick. _

Suddenly, the shards of glass from the broken windows flew into the air and pointed at the girl, some already touching her and drawing steady streams of red blood. Her breath caught in her chest. The one unbroken window exploded as something flipped through it. It took me a second to realize that something was a very cut up, wet, and angry Nick. His black eyes raged with the strength of five forest fires, and his face held murder. Cuts were freely flowing blood, but he did nothing to them. I watched Joe's expression turn form fear of losing a brother, to fear of a brother. _We can't let him kill this girl._

I ran up to him, and I saw Joe struggle to his feet. I grabbed Nick's shoulders, but he did not react, the glass was still pointing and slowly, ever so slowly, going straight towards the girl. And I noticed his cuts were healing rapidly.

"Nick!" I shouted, forcing myself in front of him. His black eyes starred into my brown ones, and the next moment was a blur. A stinging pain was felt in the back of my head and I was thrown sideways but some invisible force. My hand went to my stinging head, and I felt blood falling into hair. _Nick, how could he? _I thought as I pulled a bloody shard of glass from my head. I gazed horrified at my brother, and the girl started whimpering in fear and pain.

Then I saw Joe. He had a strong look of determination in his eyes and the bravery of a lion in his heart as he walked up to Nick and stood in front of him, his hands gripping tightly onto our brothers shoulders.

"Joe, what are you doing? He'll kill you!" I screamed. I saw that Nick would to. I couldn't lose both of my brothers in the same night, I just couldn't.

"No, he won't Kevin. He is still our brother, no matter how deep down that part of him is, he is still there." Joe's voice was so sure and calm, but it did not help my nerves. I stayed where I was, putting my last bit of trust into Joe and my last bit of faith into Nick.

Joe starred into Nick's eyes, and wind seemed to blast out of Nick, tearing Joe's shirt. _Stella's gonna kill Joe for that. _I couldn't help but think. Joe held onto Nick, and the girl still cowered against the wall, the glass still driving into her skin.

"Nick, stop this. Fight it. This isn't you." Joe said, quite softly, love reflecting in his eyes. Nick looked uncertain, and some of the glass turned towards Joe. But he still didn't move, even when the glass started pushing, at a snail's pace, into his back.

"Nick, I know you are in there. Listen to me. Come back to us." Joe's voice shook for the first time and his tears finally escaped his eyes. The glass stopped its assault on Joe and the girl, but it stayed hovering in the air, embedded into their skin.

"Nick, please bro. We need you back. We love you." Joe eyes reflected all of his caring and love and compassion to his brother. The glass fell and shattered to the floor. The girl snapped her fingers, and everything in the room was back to how it was before and the storm outside stopped as suddenly as it started.

Nick's eyes were still black and filled with uncertainty and power. Joe put his forehead to his brothers, and whispered something I couldn't hear. Nick's eyes turned brown again and the power faded from his aura. Nick paled to the color of snow, and collapsed into Joe's arms. Joe picked him up, bridal style and put him into his bed and kissed his forehead, tears sill streaming from his eyes. Only then did I notice the girl was gone.

_()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()_

**Koutai: **_Writers block for this is gone!!!! THANKS SO MUCH SILVEREYED ANGEL FOR WRITING THE FIRST PARAGRAPH OF JOE'S POV!!!!! THAT GOT ME OUT OF THE CURSED WRITER'S BLOCK! I OWE YOU!!!!_

_Until next update!!! _


	5. Unsaid Fear, Unspoken Destiny

**Koutai: **_Hi everyone! Thank you so much for all of the reviews! You guys are awesome! Did you all enjoy the epic-ness of last chapter? Because I enjoyed writing it! Here you go, next chapter time!_

_()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()_

_JOE'S POV_

"JOSEPH ADAM LUCAS!!!!!!! HOW COULD YOU!!!!" screamed my best friend and JONAS stylist, Stella Malone. Her face was red from outrage and her sparkling blue eyes filled with malevolence that normally would make me cower in fear. But after witnessing the acts my brother committed, an hour previously, nothing could scare me.

"Stella, keep your voice down!" I urged her, not wanting to wake up Nick, who was still lying in his bed, asleep.

Her eyes narrowed, but she consented. She glanced at Nick, rolled her eyes, gestured toward my ripped shirt. "3 hours wasted!" she mouthed silently. She crossed her arms and glared at me with controlled anger, and I just shrugged in what hoped was sorry gesture. She turned away with a huff, and walked over to Kevin, who was sitting next to Nick's bed, starring out the window.

"Kevin? You ok?" Stella whispered, ever so quietly. Kevin just shook his head very slowly, and I knew he was reflecting on the incident before. I was still shocked by it too. Stella groaned.

"Well, since none of you are talking to me, maybe Nick will!" She made to jump on Nick's bed, to wake him. I moved quickly, grabbing her arm, and pulling her away from Nick's bed. Fear constricted my heart and sent butterflies, no, wasps, swarming painfully in my stomach.

"Are you insane?" I whispered, not able to control my mouth. Kevin was gesturing me to shut up, but I couldn't. "We don't know what he'll be like when he wakes up!"

Stella's eyes widened, and for a second she looked like a really cute blond fish, gasping with lost words. "What are you talking about?" she whispered after getting her words sorted. "Did something happen to him?" She looked, very worried, at Nick's pale and still form.

I sighed. "You could say that."

_()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()_

_NICK'S POV_

_ I was neither awake nor asleep, but rather stuck in an endless cycle of waking dreams of the hour previously. While it occurred, it seemed to be blurred and out of focus, with my entire being manipulated by the power and anger that coursed through my veins and turned my mind into a raging inferno that destroyed all thoughts and control. But now, I saw everything as the memories flashed before my closed eyes. _

_I saw myself, as Joe or Kevin would; a terrifying image of unstoppable power and pain. My eyes were blacker than the keys on my piano and held the anger and destruction of a thousand tornadoes. I felt the power rushing through every aspect of my mind, and felt it strengthen my emotions and weaken who I really am. I felt the insanity of the happiness and joy and greed I felt when the power was manipulating my soul. I felt the want, the need for the power and revenge on the girl that was killing the ones I called brothers. I turned to her, rage in my heart, and revenge conquering my mind and soul. She showed signs of fear, which sent cold pleasure down my spine and turned the corner of my lip upwards. _

_I felt the power, I saw the pain and I relived through it. For the first time in my life, I was actually afraid of myself, and I saw the fear in Joe and Kevin's eyes, and I knew they were too. At the time this occurred, my attention was focused on the girl and her pain. But now, I could see so much more, and it hurt me more than my ignorance did. I guess ignorance really is bliss, and I willed this moment, this memory to end, but it kept going. _

_I watched the girl do everything she could to stop me, but was unsuccessful. I sat through the satisfaction of watching her wither in discomfort and distress. I felt the need to kill her and with the wave of my hand, I could do just that. She forced a wave of water at me, and caught me off guard, but that did not matter. I was pushed out the window and felt the many stings of glass cutting and digging into my skin and was inspired with a slow and painful way of death. _

_I felt my stomach drop as I fell, but somehow, I grabbed our flagpole, swung myself up, and grabbed the ledge above an unbroken window in Joe's room. I laughed for a second at the feeling of weightlessness before I swung my legs through the window and turned to watch the controlled glass's slow assault into the girl's skin. I walked up to her, waiting to see the light leave her eyes as the glass finds its way to her heart, when my infuriating older brother, Kevin, blocked my view. _

_My rage was so intense at him, that I did not care that he was my brother, I did not care that this was done to save him. I only cared about the death of this girl and no one, not even a brother, would stop me from witnessing this great feat. I did not hear him say my name, nor did I feel the tight restraining grip on my shoulders, all I could feel was rage._

_I met his brown eyes and let him see my annoyance in him, before I swatted him away, hard and made a shard of glass cut into his skull. His pain brought me more glee and I turned me attention to the whimpering girl in front of me, enjoying the sight of her crimson blood streaming from her growing wounds. _

_Then, my other brother, Joe, was trying to stop me. _Fool. _I saw his lips moving as he spoke to Kevin, but I had no care of what he was saying._ _His voice was silent, but something about his eyes caught my attention, and I couldn't look away. It frightened the controlling power, thus frightening me. Desperate to get away from that heartfelt gaze, I blasted wind all around me, stirring up glass and cutting his shirt, but he did not release me from his hold or gaze. _

"Nick, stop this. Fight it. This isn't you." Joe _said, quite softly, love reflecting in his eyes. I barely heard him; it was like he was whispering something to me on the other side of an echoing canyon. His words were almost silent and I scarcely understood the meaning of them. I felt the power fight, but somehow, I felt my own resistance to building and the need to regain control. The glass shifted and turned so it was driving into my brothers back, and the fighting part of me screamed in fear, sorrow, and agony. But Joe did not move still._

"Nick, I know you are in there. Listen to me. Come back to us." _Joe's voice shook for the first time and his tears finally escaped his eyes. I fought harder against the iron grip the strange power had on my soul, and the glass stopped. I was finally winning and pulling out of the dark embrace of greed, anger and hate. I was becoming myself again. _

"Nick, please bro. We need you back. We love you." _Joe eyes reflected all of his caring and love and compassion he felt for me. The power was dying and the glass that was slowly but surely killing two people, one of which was my own brother, fell to the floor and shattered. Relief coursed through my souls as I realized it was almost over. But I felt the power start growing again; taking away the little strength I had left, sucking it away from me, like a leech with blood. _

_Joe leaned in and whispered _"Sometimes being a brother is even better than being a superhero." _The message behind those words was so powerful, so loving and kind, that it acted at as a bright burst of light that subdues the growing darkness of the power. I needed to be that brother again, not the unneeded hero, I needed to be myself again. For a second, I was myself, looking into Joe's eyes, then, nothing. _

_Now I was lying on the bed, listening to Joe explain everything to Stella, but I was still unable to open my eyes or move. One phrase in a voice that was not me own, kept repeating itself in my head, like a broken record; _Child of Chaos, Son of the Stars, your destiny of death awaits, Child of Chaos, Son of the Stars, your destiny of death awaits….

_()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()_

_JOE'S POV_

"Stella, please don't talk or interrupt until I am done." She nodded at my strained voice. "Alright, and do not tell anyone, even Macy, ok?" She nodded again, but this time she seemed to hesitate.

"Ok, before you got here, about an hour ago, Nick…well, he wasn't himself. An hour ago marked the first time Kevin and I were truly afraid and unsure of our younger brother. We still are. We have no idea what he will be like when he wakes up, if he wakes up."

Stella looked positively shocked and confused; two emotions that did not look good on her face. "I…I don't understand." She whispered.

"Neither do we Stell, neither do we." Answered Kevin, looking at me in way that said I told her too much. I nodded, shamefully, and gazed at my younger brother, anxious but afraid for him to waken.

_()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()_

NICK'S POV

_After hearing the hurt and fear behind Joe's words to Stella, I considered never waking up. But that thought was quickly thrown from my head, because I knew that would hurt Joe more than reliving the past hour. But waking up could be a lot easier if I could just find the strength to open my eyes. That power left me drained and took so much of my energy that I barley had enough to keep my heart beating. I was amazed it hadn't killed me._

_**Normally, it would have. **_

_If I could have jumped, I would have. A cold and uncaring voice of a girl entered my thoughts. Her voice seemed colder than liquid Nitrogen and silky and wise, like a vampires. I instantly knew that this was the girl that caused all this. _

_**I did not cause this. Why do guys always blame the girl? The stars caused it, as legend says.**_

_I was completely and totally lost and stupefied. _What the heck is this girl talking about? Is this even happening?

_**Of course this is happening! I am talking about your forgotten past and parents and how you are different. Or would you prefer to stay ignorant? **_

_I stayed quiet, unable to think straightly. I could swear to have felt the unknown girl's impatience and annoyance at my silence. _

_**Fine, stay ignorant. But we will meet again Lucas. And next time, I won't be testing you. **_

_I felt her presence leave, and the record started again: _Child of Chaos, Son of the Stars, your destiny of death awaits…

_()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()_

**Koutai: **_Yeah, last chapter burned out my awesomeness…but this isn't too lame, is it? Until next update! _

_The message behind Joe's whisper, _"Sometimes being a brother is even better than being a superhero," _is really intense. He is telling Nick that he doesn't have to save him anymore, being his brother and being there for him has already done that. _

_Sorry this is shorter than normal._


	6. Silence Reigns

**Koutai: **_Hi everyone! Thank you so much for all of the reviews! You guys are awesome! Here you go, next chapter time!_

_I NEVER HAVE AND NEVER WILL OWN JONAS!!!!!!_

_()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()_

**Fine, stay ignorant. But we will meet again Lucas. And next time, I won't be testing you. **

_**I felt her presence leave, and the record started again: **_**Child of Chaos, Son of the Stars, your destiny of death awaits…**

_()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()_

_NICK'S POV_

_Fear was not an emotion the great Nick Lucas was used to experiencing. But now it seemed to be the only emotion that I was able to experience. My brothers are afraid of me, and who can blame them? I am afraid of myself and of that girl. And I am afraid that my future holds a quick coming death. _

_I was lying on my bed, quite awake, but my eyes were still closed and I was still unmoving. I wasn't ready to face reality and to see my brother's pain and fear reflect in their eyes. I could not take that right now. In fact, I felt so much fear, that my heart was beating like a rabbits, and I had to force myself not to shake and not to let the accumulated moisture fall from my closed eyes. _

_It has been silent for awhile now. I have heard no movement from my brothers or any talking for thirty minutes. Stella was gone, and I knew she was still confused, but I hoped she would keep her promise to Joe and not tell Macy. I decided it was finally safe to open my eyes and survey the damage I had caused. _

_After taking a few deeper than normal breaths, I cracked open my eyes. Seeing no one, I opened them fully, still breathing deeply, in a failing attempt to calm my fears. I sat up, ready to face the worst. But to my surprise, everything was as it was before the girl turned up and before I went insane. _Oh, right. That girl fixed it all. Now I remember. _As to how I knew that, I really had no clue, but I somehow knew that was what had happened. _

_A small, but deep intake of breath startled out of my thoughts. I tensed expecting the worst, but all I saw was a sleeping Kevin. He was laying next to my bed, with a pillow under his head and a blanket that Joe must have placed over him. For some reason, seeing my brother, so close, after what I had done to him, brought up all of the emotions I had suppressing. _

_My fear and sorrow of my actions took over my heart and soul, and I was glad that Kevin was asleep and Joe was not here to see me. I brought my knees to my chest and laid my head on top of them, my hands grabbed my hair. The physical pain hurt so much less than my mental one. I couldn't hold it back anymore._

_Tears fell faster than pouring rain from my eyes and my body shook with my fear and regret. Memories flooded back into my mind; Joe and Kevin's face as they looked upon me, not as a brother, but as a monster, the girl withering in pain and my pleasure for it…It was all suddenly way too much for one 17 year old to handle. _

_I silently sobbed into my knees, soaking my jeans, but I did not care. I didn't care that Kevin could wake up at any moment and see me in this pathetic state. I didn't care that I must look like a wreck of emotions that I normally hid so well. I only cared about what I had done, and almost did. I was so afraid, so very afraid, that it would happen again, only this time; I would actually go all the way. My hands tightened in my hair, but it was like the physical part of pain didn't exist right now, because I felt nothing from my too hard hold. All I felt was coldness, fear and sorrow, the emotions that killed the soul. _

_Was it hours, minutes or seconds that I stayed huddled like this? I had no idea. To me, one second felt like an eternity and a minute felt like the universe was ending. I started slowly rocking back and forth from my heaving, but still silent sobs. I felt a tentative hand come across my shoulders and I threw myself into the unknown person's chest, still sobbing weakly. My arms went around his back in a hug, and I felt him pull me closer and rub my back in comforting circles. _

_I opened my eyes in his embrace, tears still flowing in what seemed like a never ending rain cycle, and recognized his build and embrace. Joe started rocking us back and forth in another small attempt to comfort me. To my surprise, it was working and my shaking became less violent and my tears fell at a slowing rate. I closed my eyes again and concentrated on his warm embrace and controlling my breathing. I hugged him tighter and listened to the sound of his heart beat. _

_Only when my shaking stopped, I realized Joe was shaking as well. Yet, he was comforting the one that caused him pain and fear, and I knew that he was still afraid of me. I couldn't blame him, for I was still afraid of myself. His hand was going through my hair, and normally, I would have snapped at him and said "Don't touch me," but this was ok. I needed the comfort and I think he needed to know that his brother was with him. His real brother, not the power crazed terrifying person from before. _

_We stayed like this for a few more minutes. Joe's shirt was completely soaked and I knew he would take another beating from Stella, but he did not seem to care. Then, Joe pulled back and attempted to look me in the eyes. But I kept my guilt and fear filled gaze away from his. _I cannot bear to look at him after I caused him so much pain. I don't deserve him as a brother.

"Nick_?" he whispered, ever so softly and caring._ _I did not look at him, I couldn't. _

"Nick, please look at me." _I felt my betraying gaze going upwards and look into Joe's worried filled eyes. _Why is he worried about me? I made him go through so much…he shouldn't even be able to stay in the same room as me. _I don't even know why I was thinking this. I knew Joe is my brother and he loves and cares for me, but why did it feel so wrong to have him so worried about me? A monster…_

_He held my gaze, and I blinked away a few rebel tears. He sighed and put his hand on my shoulder, his eyes showing a massive amount of relief. _

"Are you ok bro?" _What a silly question to ask in the midst of what happened. Of course I wasn't ok. But I stayed silent, not trusting my own voice. If I spoke, I would be spilling my heart out to Joe, telling him of all my unspoken fears and lack of knowledge about this power. I would be telling him of how I felt like I wasn't human, like I didn't belong anywhere anymore. I would be telling him about my so called destiny of dying young…No it would be better to maintain my silence, for now anyway. _

"Nick? You in there man?" _Joe asked, only half playfully, but it brought a small smile to my lips nonetheless. Thankfully, Kevin chose that moment to wake up, saving me from speaking. _

_Kevin sat up and rubbed his eyes and blinked a few times before he took in his surroundings. He turned and starred at Joe and me, ok, mainly at me. I turned my gaze away, ashamed and hurt by the fear I saw in Kevin's eyes. But still, I didn't blame him for looking at me like that; I earned the right for those kinds of looks. I saw Kevin exchange a look with Joe, from the corner of my eyes. Kevin slowly nodded, looking relieved. He scooted over to me and pulled me into a hug that I felt like I didn't deserve. I stayed stiff in his arms, just waiting for their kindness to turn into anger and hostility. _

_Kevin pulled back and shot Joe a worried look, but Joe just shrugged and shook his head. Kevin turned back towards me and I forced myself to look into my older brothers eyes and regretted my decision. His eyes were filled with a massive amount of concern, bigger than Mount Everest, and they held a small trace of fear as well. But not the anger that I felt was justified. _Why aren't they angry at me for almost killing them and that girl? Why do they only stare at me with unjustified worry and unearned concern? _I couldn't take in anymore. I ran my fingers through my curls, and gazed towards the ceiling, hoping my brothers wouldn't notice the tears forming again in my eyes. _

_()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()_

_KEVIN'S POV_

It was so obvious that Nick was in pain from what he had done. But why in the world was he pushing us away? OK, I might not be the most focused person in the world, but he knew I was always there for him and serious with everything but girl problems. But in my defense, I am his brother; I am supposed to tease him about those kinds of things. But back to reality.

I glanced again at Joe, knowing full well that Nick could see the action, even though his far off gaze was pointed toward the ceiling. I saw the wetness of Nick's eyes, but pretended not to, to save Nick's pride and dignity. Joe was no help whatsoever. He just shrugged and got up, motioning for me to do the same. _Oh._

I got it. We need to give Nick some time to wrestle with his own thoughts, and then maybe he will talk to us. I nodded, got up and stretched. As I walked by Nick, I patted him on the shoulder. I hoped it was my imagination that he seemed to shrink away from my touch. _Get better soon Nick. I miss your bossy, serious, normal self._

_()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()_

_JOE'S POV_

School…ugh. Nick still wasn't talking and now I had the suspicion he was avoiding us. We saw him a total of two times this morning; at breakfast and the drive to school, and neither of those times did he look at us or give any indication that he would speak. I was beyond worried for my little brother now, and a bit scared as to why he wouldn't talk.

It was lunch now, and still no sign of him. Macy and Stella sat with us, and somehow everyone's eyes kept getting drawn to Nick's empty seat.

"Is he ok?" asked Macy, her normally bubbly voice was filled with concern. "I tried to talk with him after second period, like everyday, but he didn't say a word. In fact, I am even questioning if was listening to me."

Stella looked at me, as if to say, "I told you I wouldn't tell her." I smiled, just a little bit.

"He just had a rough night Mace. Give him time, it will blow over." I said, lying in a small attempt to convince, not only Macy, but myself as well. Macy grimaced, and then smiled.

"Yeah, everyone has those nights. Well, I better get going. Oh! Joe, you have next hour with Nick right? Maybe you can talk to him then?"

I perked up and was out of my seat in an instant. I was gone so quickly that I didn't hear Stella, Kevin and Macy laugh at me.

I got to my Advanced Calculus class early, which is weird for me since I hate this class. Ok, Nick was in this class and loved it and understood every word that came from our teachers, Mr. Filling's mouth. He was the only junior in our class to be this high in…well…all of his subjects. I was so glad he could help me with this class.

I walked into the room, three minutes before the bell, and sat next to Nick, in my usual spot. He didn't even glance up from his book, which I saw was _Hamlet_. Ok, seniors were supposed to read that book, my brother is way smarter than what I give him credit for. Nick glanced at his watch as people started filing into the class and pulled out his binder and started writing something in his notebook, completely ignoring my presence.

I sighed and pulled out my binder, ready for an hour of confusion. About half way through the class, Nick was still writing something in his notebook. I was so absorbed in trying to see what he was writing that I missed the teacher's question.

"Nicholas, do you know the answer?" I held my breath, waiting for Nick to speak.

"Pie times X over R." He said, confidence behind his words, but still he did not look up from his writing.

"Very good," approved the teacher, which made quite a few students scratch their heads in confusion at Nick's correct answer.

"Joseph, answer the second part of my question please." _Crap. _I glanced at Nick, whose pencil was frozen in mid air, and a slight smile on his face. He glanced up at the teacher and his smile grew a little before he looked back down

"Umm, I'm sorry sir. Can you repeat the question?" I asked, feeling so stupid. Mr. Fillings laughed.

"I am testing you Joe. There was no second part to my question. Pay attention from now on please." He said, without any heat. I loved Mr. Fillings. He never got mad at us if we didn't pay attention and if this class wasn't advanced Calculus, I would enjoy it with him as my teacher.

The rest of the hour passed painfully slowly. But at least Nick had spoken, even if it was just some long answer that I still have no idea how he got. But still, that counted for something right? The bell rang and Nick was the first one out the door, and he earned a "Good Job," as always, from our teacher.

That was the last time I saw him until the drive home. I was waiting by Kevin's car for Kevin and Nick to show, when Macy ran up to me. She wasn't even out of breath or breathing irregularly when she stopped, but I guess running track does that to you.

"Nick gave me a note to give to you." She said, handing it out. I took it and she ran off, waving.

Kevin walked up and gestured to the note. I opened it.

**Joe, I gave this to Macy, knowing she would give it to you. Don't wait for me after school. I am walking home today. I need to think. **

**~Nick**

I crumpled up the paper and met Kevin's worried gaze.

"When he gets home, he is going to have a long talk with us. We can't take his silent treatment any longer." I said, unable to keep the anger and impatience out of my voice. Kevin nodded in agreement.

_()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()_

_NICK'S POV_

_ Was it wrong to leave my brothers like that? I have no idea, but I needed to get away from it all, just for a few minutes. Which is why I was walking home, breathing in the fresh and crisp fall air and looking at the fire colored leaves that whispered in the wind in such a perfect song that I could never match. _

_I stopped, and gazed ahead of me, disbelieving to what I saw. _

"Hello again, Nick, Son of the Stars, Child of Chaos." _The girl that plagued my nightmares was standing there, leaning against a tree. Her long blond hair shifted in the slight breeze and her blue eyes cut though mine, like she was looking into my soul._

_I starred at her and felt the power I feared stir inside me at her presence. Only this time, it did not take me over; it only gave me one message: danger._

_()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()_

**Koutai: **_If cliffhangers were illegal, I would be in jail. Until next update!_


	7. Unforgotten

**Koutai: **_Hi everyone! Thank you so much for all of the reviews! You guys are awesome! Here you go, next chapter time! And cliffhangers are still legal, so no jail for me…yet. _

_I NEVER HAVE AND NEVER WILL OWN JONAS!!!!!! _

**Ok, I need**_** everyone's **_**help here. In a review, if you feel like reviewing, can you please tell me your ideal length for a story, in like number of words? It can be very general and wide spread, but I have been getting a few complaints about the lengths of my chapters. Thanks!!!!!!**

* * *

"**Hello again, Nick, Son of the Stars, Child of Chaos." **_**The girl that plagued my nightmares was standing there, leaning against a tree. Her long blond hair shifted in the slight breeze and her blue eyes cut though mine, like she was looking into my soul.**_

_**I starred at her and felt the power I feared stir inside me at her presence. Only this time, it did not take me over; it only gave me one message: danger.**_

* * *

_KEVIN'S POV_

I helplessly watched Joe, who was starring out the window, worry evident on his face, as he waited for Nick to walk to the door.

"Joe, give him time. It's a thirty minute walk, and it's only been ten. And if Nick needs to think, it will take longer. You're just making it worse on yourself bro." I said. I might sound a bit heartless here, but someone had to take the initiative, and the person that normally did wasn't here. Truthfully, seeing two thirds of my brothers in pain and sadness broke my heart. It felt like multiple pieces of glass had pierced into it and stuck fast.

Joe did not respond and continued starring out the window. Our fans weren't there to scream at him yet, so the silence in the room was deafening. I sighed and walked up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Look Joe, we both had to watch Nick go insane and we both still feel the fear and pain from it." I stated, aware that my voice was slow and held an enormous weight to it. "But put yourself in Nick's shoes. He had to go through it, he had to watch our pain and fear, and he has to live with the knowledge that he caused it."

Joe closed his eyes and spoke in a strained and almost broken sounding voice. "I know Kev. I don't blame him for needing to be alone, or not speaking to us, but I just wish he would let us help. This involves all of us, and he doesn't seem to see that."

I turned him to face me, my face grave and serious, a first for me. Joe seemed taken back by my sudden change from jolly go lucky Kevin to serious Kevin. If this conversation wasn't so important, I would probably laugh at the astonished look on his face.

"He does know Joe. You saw the deadness of his eyes every time he looked at us. You see his guilt and regret. You've probably noticed how he has been shying away form us, shrinking from our touches and how he has difficulty being with us! He does know and care, and he avoids us. He is probably thinking of how much of a monster he was and how much better we would be without him. He is driven by remorse and the only way he thinks he can make it better for us is by not forcing his presence onto us. Like always Joe, he is thinking of us, and only of us. How can you not see it?" I tried to keep the anger of my brother's blindness from my voice, but it crept through anyway. I wasn't shouting at him, but the volume did increase a bit, and my voice shook from held back emotions.

"I did see, but I didn't want to believe." Joe said, his voice more defiant, but it still held that same sad tone. "I just wish he would let us be brothers and let us help him carry his burden."

"I know Joe. So do I."

* * *

_NICK'S POV_

_I was so shocked, so caught off guard, that it did not even cross my mind to run far away, and never look back. The immense power bubbled just beneath the surface of my mind; it was more violent and viscous than molten magma. But its message was not of anger or destruction, but of warning. _

"Aren't you gonna greet me pretty boy? After all, you owe me big for what I am gonna tell ya." _Her voice was breezy and uncaring, and it distinctly lacked the coldness and hate I felt coming off her. I kept me mouth closed; heeding the warning my own power sent me. She sighed._

"Well, you will talk slash shout slash yell in fear and or sorrow when I am done. Maybe even all three! Oh! Maybe I'll get to see the Lucas boy cry!" _She jumped up and down with fake joy, but I sensed the truth behind her words. I narrowed my eyes, questioning her. She noticed and smiled. _

"Alright, I'll spill, and don't even think about interrupting me, ok? I mean, I've heard _your _story about 50 times in my whole 17 years of life, and I don't want to repeat it more than once." _She looked at me, and I blinked and raised my eyebrows. She did the same. _

"Ok then." _She said nonchalantly. _"I'll give you some info on our clan and what we are before I start with your past." _She looked at me again, and my mind stayed on her words '_your past.' She rolled her eyes.

"Yes, your real past. Anyway, we both come from the dying and unknown clan of Ignotus, which literally means unknown. Creative, I know. Anyway, this sect was created 2100 years ago, when the first Son and daughter of the stars fell to earth. They set the rules for their descendents and those rules have been followed ever since, but not by our choosing. And then stuff happens that know one cares enough about to remember, so I'll skip ahead to 900 years ago." _She looked at me to make sure I was listening and I motioned for her to go on. _

"I need to skip around for a moment and add info here. Ok, at the age of 17, Children of the Stars receive their powers. It 'awakens' inside of them. Normally, this happens in a controlled environment with our clan, in a human less room with a ton of things we can blow up. If the child lives through the awakening, for only the strong hearts and willed teens can, they now posses the power of pretty much the entire universe. With some limitations of course. A Child of the Stars cannot control peoples minds, change the past, though they can go into the past, they cannot go into the future and they cannot EVER bring back the dead. Those are just some of course. If you attempt to do any of those things, you will die a very painful and slow death Not very pretty to watch either. Children of the Stars can stop themselves from aging, but only one girl did that and for 1200 years, she lived. But she will be important later."

_I impatiently tapped my foot, wondering when this would start sounding sane. The girl sighed, and stepped away from the tree and into the sun. Her pale skin seemed to sparkle; like thousands of diamonds were trapped beneath her skin and her hair was gently thrown from her face by the light breath of wind. _

"I get it. I'll stop talking about things that you need to know. I mean, its not like I want to explain this stuff, I would rather fight."

"Then why aren't you?" _I asked, generally curious. I felt the tug of warning again from my power, but I chose to ignore it._

"He speaks! As to your question, I am not ordered too, though if I had it my way; this whole area would be burning with the flames of my hatred towards you."

"Why do you hate me?"

"I live to kill you. You were saved from our village; I was left to watch my parents, friends and family die and to be trained to kill. There is no reason for me to like you."

_I rolled my eyes. I hated it when people judged me without getting to know me, but one tends to get used to that when you are a famous rock star._

"Ok, I believe it is time to tell you of your past…But it would be so much easier to just show you, so that is what I will do!" _She ran forward, but not in attack. She grabbed my arm and winked mockingly at me. Her eyes went white, but I felt no need to be afraid of her. Then it was like the world turned faded to black. _

* * *

_JOE'S POV_

It has been four hours since we last heard form Nick. I was beyond worried now and the rain that pounded against my window with such a force that could shatter it, did nothing to help. _Wait, this rain seems different. It kind of reminds me of falling tears, and the incident yesterday. _Realization dawned on me.

I ran upstairs and grabbed Kevin, who was reading that pony book that we always mistook for the JONAS Book of Law. He looked up at me startled.

"Grab your keys. We need to find Nick."

He regarded me and marked his page. "Joe, Nick will be back soon, stop…"

"Kevin!" I interrupted. "Look at the rain!"

He obliged and looked completely confused for a moment, but his face lite up and he ran downstairs, with me following him.

As soon as we got outside and felt the rain pounded against our skulls with the force of a hammer, I knew my theory was correct. Nick was in trouble or hurt, and we needed to find him soon. We got into Kevin's car and he drove along the route Nick should have taken to get home.

He looked around for him, and my gaze was drawn to the terrible gray sky. The clouds seemed to be at war with one another and with every second, they got darker and more rain pelted in Kevin's miraculously unharmed windshield. There was one spot, a little into the forest, that seemed to swirl and lightening flashed, but only in that one spot.

"There." I pointed to Kevin, who nodded and pulled over. We got out and ran into the woods, not caring about how dangerous this could be, only about the pain our little brother must be facing.

I slipped on the wet leaves and got a wet butt, but Kevin forced me to my feet and we kept on going. We finally managed to find the spot without my clumsiness maiming anyone, mainly me, and stopped dead.

Nick was sitting in the middle of a clearing, his knees to his chest, hands clenched in hair, black eyes unfocused; it looked as if he was watching the storm in the reflection of the small pond in front of him. As I studied him longer, I realized he was dry; not a drop of rain had landed on him, and probably won't. _Lucky. _

Kevin took a sharp intake of breath and I followed his gaze. The girl from before as leaning against a tree, five feet from Nick, and was just watching him, no emotion showing on her face. She looked up and her icy blue eyes cut deep into mine and it felt like she was looking directly into my soul. She blinked once and her eyes turned white. The wind picked up and the leaves swirled in front of her, when they settled, she was gone.

I walked, quite afraid, to my distressed brother. Kevin followed me, only a step behind. We each moved to different sides of Nick and knelt down next to him. He did not raise his black gaze from the water. For a moment, Kevin and I just watched him, and then something seemed to stir in his dark eyes like a snake slithering towards its prey. Only instead of the expected attack, I no longer felt the wetness of my clothes and the rain no longer hit me. I looked around and saw the rain still fell as fast as Nick's tears, but not a drop landed on me or Kevin.

Nick' hands tightened in his hair, and I wrapped my arms around my brother, and Kevin gently rubbed his back. No longer were we afraid for our lives, but now more for Nick's.

He eventually loosened his grip on his hair and put his arms around me and sobbed weakly into my shoulder. I pulled him close, not missing the sudden surge of power the storm took on. I felt Kevin's arms come around us both and I saw him rest his head on Nick's back. The storm intensified and turned into a hurricane, but we stayed dry. Tree branches fell all around us and wind rearranged masses of swirling leaves and torn them to shreds with the force of a tornado. The pond in front of us as curiously still and I could see the fighting clouds reflected in its black tinted waters, and for a moment, what seemed like the swish of a black cloak.

I looked away from the pond and down at my shaking brother, who had returned his gaze to the pond.. He suddenly tensed and then took a sharp intake of breath and Kevin and I were forced away from him by a wall of hardened air.

* * *

**Koutai: **_Ok, not too boring is it? Idk, I had to get some info in this chapter and some in the next. Trust me, if it was all in one, your eyes would bleed from all the boring words flowing from my fingers, to the screen, to your bleeding eyes. The past will be revealed next chapter, so just hold your horses' people. Until next update!_

_I titled it this because even though Nick forgot his real past, it remained remembered/Unforgotten by those hunting him. _

**Ok, I need**_** everyone's **_**help here. In a review, if you feel like reviewing, can you please tell me your ideal length for a story, in like number of words? It can be very general and wide spread, but I have been getting a few complaints about the lengths of my chapters. Thanks!!!!!!**

CHECK OUT THE AMAZING STORY "BEHIND ENEMY LINES" BY SNOWFALL_XO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	8. No More Games

_**Koutai: **__Hey all. Idk on what to say. Hey a rhyme! This will be a longer chapter, so sorry to all that prefer shorter ones. _

_I NEVER HAVE AND NEVER WILL OWN JONAS!!!!!! _

**Ok, I need**_** everyone's **_**help here. In a review, if you feel like reviewing, can you please tell me your ideal length for a story, in like number of words? It can be very general and wide spread, but I have been getting a few complaints about the lengths of my chapters. Thanks!!!!!!**

* * *

**I looked away from the pond and down at my shaking brother. He suddenly tensed and then took a sharp intake of breath and Kevin and I were forced away from him by a wall of hardened air.**

* * *

_NICK'S POV moments before part above. _

_ It was too much, just too much. My emotions created the storm around me and it all got worse as my 'brothers' tried to comfort me. I couldn't hold it back any longer and the storm around us got worse. The storm was the only way I could channel my powers without forcing them onto someone in the form of battle. _

_I felt my gaze be pulled to the strange pond and my breath caught in my chest at the sight. Figures of cloaked men stood, gazing from the water, and the girl stood in front of them. She flashed me a smile and stepped out of the image from the pond, her eyes white with power. One thought ran through my head: _Save Joe and Kevin_. And to do that, I would have to lose myself to the thing I was fighting against._

_I relaxed and quickly found the endless supply of coursing energy and willed it to become one with my soul. When it did, I noticed the difference of its hold; it seemed to be a part of me and working with me, instead of being its own separate being and independent. I could control it and if need be, it could control me. I tensed from the sudden burst of power that ran through my veins like electricity and took a sharp intake of breath when it covered my mind. _

_I opened my eyes and forced Joe and Kevin away from me with a wall of hardened air and was on my feet in the span of a second. The power tugged on my conscious, and it took control for a moment. I was overwhelmed by my heightened feelings of hatred, anger and fear, but I did not lose myself to them as I did before. All it took was the need to protect Joe and Kevin, whatever the cost, and nothing would stand in my way. _

_The power's intention for me became clear as a force field of some sorts was erected around me and the girl. The pond and Joe and Kevin were outside and safe, while me and her where inside, waiting for the first opportunity to strike. I watched her movements intently and my senses were heightened sharply by the power of the stars. I saw every one of her muscles tense and I saw a flash of power, like lightening streak across her eyes. That was all the warning I had and it would have been invisible to the naked eye. _

* * *

_KEVIN'S POV_

_ Joe and I watched; terror of the events etched clearly on our faces. Joe reached out, and laid his palm on the force field Nick laid around us and then curled his hand into a fist. He rammed his hand against the invisible wall, but to no avail. He kicked it once when his hand was beat red, and screamed in frustration. _

"Joe, calm down! We are safe out here and that is what Nick wants." I grabbed his shoulder and forced him to look at me.

"I know that Kevin. But what if he loses it again? What if we can't help him? What if that girl wins?" I noticed the shake in Joe's voice that echoed through his evident furry and worry.

"He won't lose it and the girl won't win." I said, hoping with all my heart that I was right.

"How can you know Kevin?" Joe sounded tired and scared, like a little boy being told a scary bedtime story.

"Look at Nick. Look at the control in his eyes. Last time, that black was crazy with lack of control and hatred. Now it is dead calm and controlled. For now, Nick is in control and hopefully, he will stay in control. And he will win, I just know it."

"I can't lose him, Kev."

"I can't either Joe."

We turned our attention back to the battlefield. The girl and Nick were having a stare down when the girl suddenly leapt up and all of the leaves on the ground started swirling and changing colors. Nick was still. The leaves changed shape and size, each of them turning into a silver knife and each of them pointing at the still motionless Nick. Joe pounded on the force field again, shouting an unheard warning to our unmoving brother. The knives flew through the air, faster than a speeding cheetah or that lemur I ate pudding with in a dream and impaled the tree and the force field and empty air. Nick had vanished.

He appeared behind the girl and jerked his finger towards the knives, which turned back into tiny shredded leaves. The girl spun around but Nick caught her hands in his and his eyes, if possible, turned even darker. The white in the girl's eyes started getting a blue tint to them and jagged aqua streaks slowly grew from the edges of her eyes and made their way to her pupils. The strain of the mental fight was evident on both of there faces and Nick's eyes seemed to grow more brown and we could tell his pupil from his iris.

"No more games." Nick whispered, quiet coldly, into her ear.

The girl's eyes turned their normal ice color and her glare sent shivers down my back. But Nick, whose eyes were still black, picked her easily up by her wrists and threw her back into the pond. The barrier wavered as she sailed through it and landed in the image of men that was still reflected on the pond's surface. The girl sank bellow the water without even making a ripple or a bubble. Her image was displayed and she was being held back by the mysterious men, who then turned and walked out of the image. The surface was clear and reflected the still raining and at war sky.

Joe and I ran to Nick, who was panting heavily. Just as we got to him, his knees collapsed from under him and I caught him and lowered him gently to the ground. His eyes were closed, but we knew he was not unconscious because his hand was on his rapidly beating heart and he was still breathing heavily.

Nick opened his eyes at snails pace once he got his breathing back under control. To my relief, they were as brown as my imaginary otter that played the trumpet. But they held a pained and dead expression, like his soul was sucked out of Nick, and for a scary silent minute, I feared just that.

"I'm sorry." Nick said; his voice was so soft that it could have just been the rustling of the leaves. Joe knelt down in front of him and they locked gazes. I kneeled next to Nick, my hand resting on the crook of his arm in a comforting way.

"For what?" Joe asked, just as softly. Nick shook his head and Joe sighed.

"Nick, you can tell us anything. We are your brothers; we always will be here for you. Let us help you." I said. Nick's gaze left Joe's and went to mine, but he swiftly looked away from both of us, tears forming once again in his eyes.

"Nick, what's wrong?" asked Joe, concern filling his voice.

"Not here." Said Nick, broken hearted. "I'll tell you at home." We both nodded but none of us moved. For a few moments, the rain hitting the fallen leaves was the only sound that rang through the empty forest. No longer was the weather hurricane like, but a nice evening drizzle. I felt a drop land on my head and looked at Joe, whose shirt was starting to look polka dotted. I glanced at Nick, who was looking at the sky and saw the rain land on his face.

I helped him stand up; it was obvious that the mental attack he sent on the girl and the one she retaliated with had exhausted him. Joe stood up and followed us to the car.

The ride back to our firehouse home was silent and included many ignored glances to Nick and Joe was too busy texting Stella and shooting his own glances at Nick to see mine that were directed at him. Nick leaned his head back and closed his eyes, but Joe and I both knew he wasn't sleeping, but rather getting his thoughts in order, so he would be prepared to explain.

We got to the firehouse and followed Nick up the stairs. He sat on his bed and gazed at the wall, as if he were in a staring contest with it. And I did not know who the winner would be. Nick's gaze was far off and Joe and I sat, facing him, but not interrupting his thoughts.

* * *

_NICK'S POV_

_ I sat down on my bed, and tried to figure out how to explain my forgotten past. The memories of the encounter of my past still raced through my mind, and I sat and watched them play. _

_**Flashback (NO POV)**_

"Ok, I believe it is time to tell you of your past…But it would be so much easier to just show you, so that is what I will do!" She ran forward, but not in attack. She grabbed my arm and winked mockingly at me. Her eyes went white, but I felt no need to be afraid of her. Then it was like the world turned faded to black.

We seemed to fly backwards at the speed of sound and it felt like my entire body was being flattened and as suddenly as it started, it was over.

I looked around at the new setting. The land was barren and the night sky that was dotted with millions of stars made the land look gray. Fires burned brightly in front of grass and stick made huts. Little children ran around, playing tag and adults ran from hut to hut, bursting with news.

"Well, here we are. The Ignotus clan, 17 years ago and one day. The date of each of our births. The huts are not as primitive as they seem. Under them, in a wide and beautiful palace, this is where all of the clan members sleep. The huts are decoys, as are the fires. No one can see or touch us by the way. We are not allowed to change the past, and in the past, we are unseen and unheard."

A tall man, covered head to toe in black robes came out of a hut and he looked mad. His glinting gold eyes raged with wildfire. The girl gestured to me and ran off with me close behind her. She stopped on the outskirts of the village, next to a woman carrying a baby boy and a teen girl.

The teenager had short and curly brown hair. Her eyes were the deepest and wisest silver I had ever seen. This girl radiated with both wisdom and knowledge, it was like she has seen many things and knew everything about this world.

The women had long dark brown hair that curled in perfect ringlets, like mine did. Her eyes were the same color brown as mine, and she was crying.

"Please, they will kill my son." She whispered. "They will kill him as they plan to with the girl. Please, Kaya, please use your powers and 1,200 years of wisdom to hide my boy. He deserves to live."

The teenager regarded the mother and slowly nodded. "My time is coming soon, and I will rest happily among the stars knowing my last deed is to save the life of my own brother of the stars. I accept. But be warned, when he reaches his 17th year, all will be exposed and he will be in danger, even more than he is now. If he lives that long."

The mother placed a kiss on her babe's forehead and handed him away. Her white robes were stained from her tears. The teen turned away, but look back at the sobbing mother.

"Do you have a name for this blessed boy?"

The mother nodded. "Nicholas. Have his second mother give him a middle name."

Kaya nodded. "I will make sure Nicholas is well hidden." She turned and the wind picked up. Nick watched her faded into the air and disappeared. The girl next to him grabbed his arm roughly and teleported them into a small hospital room that Nick recognized from home videos.

Time was stopped as Kaya teleported into the room. The doctors were holding a limp and slightly blue baby.

"A miscarriage." Kaya stated to no one. She inspected the mom and the two young boys that were sitting in plastic chairs. Nick's eyes widened as he realized that they were a 3 year old Joe and a 5 year old Kevin. Kaya walked over to the doctors, who each had a smile on their faces, it was evident hat they had not realized the baby they held was dead. Kaya gently took the dead babe from their grasp and set baby Nick into it.

"Good luck Nicholas, may the stars watch over you." Kaya left and a storm of emotions was clearly seen in Nick's eyes as he starred at the frozen seen in front of him, not able to absorb this information. The girl grabbed his arm again and he looked around at the village, where he was born. On top of a slightly raised platform were his mother and an unknown man tied to a pole.

"My father." The girl next to me whispered. Nick felt a pang of sadness for her, but his eyes were only on his real mother. She was crying silently, crying for her lost baby, for Nick. A few men in rags dragged a calm Kaya onto the platform and tied her to the pole, next to Nick's mother. They exchanged a look, and the woman visibly relaxed.

"Alright Kaya, we have permitted you to live this long, only because you were born long before the rebellion of the children of the stars. Now, we give you one last chance to keep living. Where did you hide the Child of Chaos?"

Kaya starred at the stars, her eyes reflecting the light they gave. A smile graced her lips. "I shall not tell. I have lived longer than all, and seen more than all. I am ready to be at peace and rest forever in the stars. Do what you will to my mortal body, but my soul shall remain unhindered and free."

The father starred. "Why our babies? It is my daughters first and more than likely last night on this earth. Why do you hate the blessed child's our stars give us?"

The man in the black robe answered, anger riding hotly on his voice and his gold eyes darkened to match his mood. "900 years ago, a girl lost all control. She killed two thirds of this clan and our numbers have suffered since. The girl was subdued, but the other blessings from the stars saw what we did to her, and they rebelled as well. The stars showed us their true intentions with these bringers of chaos, and they deserve to die. The rebellion left us with 10 members and the kids finally exhausted themselves and all of their puny hearts stopped beating. It was the night our clan was almost knocked from existence, or perhaps you have forgotten?"

The man shook with fear. "But how can you be sure that my daughter is a Child of Chaos?"

The robed man pondered the question. "Her aura screams of sleeping power and she was born on the birth of the first star. Her eyes are colorless, like all children of chaos were. Sure signs that she has no right to live, except as an executioner for the last missing child."

The man was shocked and with a wave of the robed man's hand, torches fell onto the wood beneath the victims and raced towards their prey.

Nick closed his eyes, attempting to rid himself of the screams that pierced the air and the horrible looks of terror on all but Kaya's face. He felt a hand grab is arm, and silence fell around him. Cold wind hit his face and he finally opened his eyes.

(NICK'S POV BUT STILL FLASHBACK)

_I looked around, emotions swirling in my chest. The girl was starring at me, waiting for my reaction, while she was leaning against a tree. It was too much, just too much. I wasn't a Lucas, Joe, Kevin and Frankie were not my brothers and my real parents were dead because I was born. _

_I fell to the ground and clutched my hair, trying to hold back the oncoming storm inside of me. I heard the girl speak and I decided to listen._

"It's not that bad. But then again, you've believed you were a Lucas all your life, so yeah, it is bad. Welcome to the life of a Child of Chaos, and one of an orphan."

_I snapped. The storm I was holding in rushed out of me and a hurricane was created. I pulled my knees to my chest and watched my creation of emotions in the pond in front of me. _

"At least your mother named you. I named myself. It's Farren, aka, fallen. That's what children of the stars were considered, fallen stars and angels, a gift from heaven. But now, we are demons and servants of the devil."

_End flashback._

_**I starred, blankly at the wall and gathered up the courage to ask one life changing question to those I loved. **_

"_**Joe, Kevin?" I asked my voice monotone. "Yes?" they dared whisper. "What if…What if I told you I am not your brother?"**_

* * *

_**Koutai:**__…yeah…_

_Until next update!_

CHECK OUT THE AMAZING STORY "BEHIND ENEMY LINES" BY SNOWFALL_XO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

If you want me to shout out your story, I will read it, just ask me!


	9. Insanity or Truth?

_**Koutai: **__Hey all! Thank you so much for everything, all the reviews, messages, and for reading this! You all are awesome!_

_I NEVER HAVE AND NEVER WILL OWN JONAS!!!!!! _

* * *

_I starred, blankly at the wall and gathered up the courage to ask one life changing question to those I loved. _

"_Joe, Kevin?" I asked my voice monotone. "Yes?" they dared whisper. "What if…What if I told you I am not your brother?"_

* * *

JOE'S POV

Whatever Kevin and I were expecting Nick to say, this was not it. I glanced at Kevin, whose eyes mirrored my confusion. I was beginning to question, for the first time, my younger brothers' sanity.

"Dude, what are you talking about?" I questioned, not able to keep the disbelief from my extremely hot voice.

"Yeah, Nick." Echoed Kevin, whose voice was skeptical. "How can you even think that that? We were there when you were born, and pretty much scarred for life from it, but we saw it. And Dad still has the movie to prove it, because we didn't destroy it like the other videos…"

"Yeah, I would not like to have recreated that one." I said, unable to not say it. Kevin laughed, but Nick still starred at the wall.

His eyes told us what he did not. They reflected a storm of anger, sorrow, and a strong belief that he was right. I promised him silently that I would find this girl and tear her limb from limb for hurting and manipulating my brother like this.

Nick finally spoke in the same dead and monotone voice from before. "Memories and videos are not as accurate as some wish to believe."

I sighed and knelt in front of Nick, grasping his shoulder, and meeting his dead gaze. "Listen to me Nicholas. No matter what that girl may have led you to believe, we _are _and _forever will be _your brother's_. _Nothing can change the fact that you are a Lucas. That much is set in stone."

Nick closed his eyes for a moment, and when he opened them, they were filled with a scary kind of light, the light from the power that he possessed. Kevin grabbed my shoulder in warning, but I continued to hold onto Nick's and stare in his eyes; for some reason, I could not look away. His gaze trapped my own.

"The past is the only thing set in stone." Nick said his voice low and anger filled. His eyes tuned black and Kevin took a sharp intake of breath.

The world around us faded, like ink sliding from a wet surface, and then faded to black. Images flashed around us, too many and too quickly too catch. Disjointed images of a baby, a teenage girl with wise silver eyes, and three people burning alive were the images that came up most often.

I felt a claw like hand grip mine that was resting on Nick's shoulder, and throw it off. The world righted itself and color returned along with our house. I looked at Kevin, who was very white from either fear or shock, for his eyes reflected both. He nodded to me, telling me he was ok, and I returned the nod.

I looked towards Nick, and found he wasn't there. I jumped to my feet, and spun around, not seeing any sign of my brother.

"Nick?" Kevin asked an empty house. Only silence answered him.

"NICK!?!"

* * *

NICK'S POV

_Yes, I left. I was unable to take it anymore. My thin thread of sanity snapped and I lost it, falling into the power, glad to lose the ability to feel. The world went black and I saw the images that plagued me flash before my eyes. Then, I remembered that Joe's hand was on my shoulder and realized he could see all of this too. I would not be the one to cause him the sadness and loss I was feeling, I could not do that to the one who thought he was my brother._

_My hand went to Joe's and I grabbed it, none to gently, and threw it off. I needed to get away before I hurt my brothers from all of these conflicting emotions and from the hurricane that raged in my soul. I needed to leave. _

_So, I did. I thought of the clearing in the woods, with the strange pond that acted as a portal, and let that image fill all of my senses. I soon heard the rustle of leaves and the sound of little rain hitting water. I knew it worked. I opened my eyes to the seen, and gazed around before walking to the pond. _

_I looked down into it and saw nothing but the reflection of the gray clouds, just like I expected. I turned away from it, intending to go for a walk or something, when a hand shot out from the depths of the pond and grabbed my ankle, yanking me off my feet and pulling under the surface without making a ripple and me without a scream. _

* * *

_FARREN'S POV_

AHHHH!!!! STUPID LUCAS BOY!!!! I WAS SUPPOSED TO WIN! HOW CAN HE BE MORE POWERFULL THAN ME?!?!?!?_ I let out an unearthly scream and the tree in front of me was struck by lightening, causing it to burst into flames. But even that did not alleviate my anger. He would pay dearly for everything his life put me through! Even the council liked him better than me, just because he was an inexperienced brat! He was going to pay. Next time I see that boy, I will kill him with the first chance I get, and then, my own life will be saved and I will not be a burden and chaos bringer; I would be a Queen of the stars._

* * *

_KEVIN'S POV_

OK, Nick is better than that chameleon than I got for my seventh birthday. I could never find him it the cage, and now Nick is gone too! I wish I was part chameleon.

I watched Joe, run from room to room, up the stairs and down the fire poles. Fear was evident in his eyes and he was in all out panic mode. Yes, I was worried, but if Nick was anything like my chameleon, he would come out when he wants to be found. And besides, Nick was never the one to just run away and leave us for good. He always came back, no matter what we did to him. Like that time in the fifth grade when Joe and I…well, it wasn't pretty and mom and dad sided with us, yelled at Nick and Joe and I were off the hook. Nick got mad, yelled pretty badly, and ran away to his friends house for about two days. And we had no idea where he was, because his friend's parents took Nick's side and kept him for the weekend to cool off. Anyway, when that happened, Joe and I got freaked out and told our parents that it is was us and we framed Nick. We got into trouble, and Nick came back to accept his punishment, and laughed when he saw ours…yeah. Ok, basically, Joe and I burned a match, the table caught on fire, and we shoved the box into 8 year old Nick's hands, and ran out the door. Dad ran down the stairs, moments later, put out the fire, got really mad at Nick, we came in like we just got home, acted shocked, blamed Nick who defended himself, dad didn't believe him, Nick ran away an hour later, we told dad what happened a day later, and when Nick came back, we were wearing poufy pink princess dresses to school. That was our punishment and what happened, no joke.

Back to the present, Joe finally collapsed on the recliner by his bed. He looked utterly exhausted and worried. I sat down, in front of him on the foot rest.

"He'll come back he when is ready Joe. Don't worry about him."

"How can I not?" he asked tiredly. "After what happened and what he is going through? He believes he is not our brother Kevin! He is going insane!"

I sighed and didn't answer because Stella and Macy walked in the room.

"Are we interrupting something?" asked Stella, sensing the tense atmosphere.

"Where's Nick?" asked Macy, almost at the same time, looking around.

"Nick is out, and no, you're not interrupting anything." I said, giving Joe a look.

Joe just stretched, all trace of worry gone from his face as he walked over to Stella and hugged her. Yeah, they were finally together by the way. Macy smiled at them and smiled at me, and I returned it.

"Where ever Nick went, I hope he is dressed right for the occasion!" stated Stella, who was eyeing our clothes. "I still am a genius." She complimented herself.

Macy rolled her eyes and Joe chuckled a bit, so did I. But it was forced and we hoped the girls wouldn't notice, but of course, Macy did.

"What's wrong guys? Did you ever find out what was bugging Nick?" She hit the nail on the head. Joe's face instantly fell, and I slowly nodded. They looked at me, waiting.

"Can you both keep a secret? One you can never tell another soul, as long as you live?" Macy and Stella looked hesitant, but both nodded, Macy even pretended to lock her lips and throw away the key.

"Ok," Joe interrupted. "This is not a short or sane sounding story, so please no interruptions and you both may want to sit down." The girls did so. I picked up where Joe left off.

"Nick is…well, he is not…he is kind of going insane."

* * *

**Koutai: **_Yeah, I said it, Nick is going insane. Now that Macy and Stella know, I will include them more. This isn't the best chapter in the world because it is way too early for me to write anything good. Normally I write at like 8 at night, not 11 in the morning. Until Next Update!!!!!_


	10. Controlled

_**Koutai: **__Hey all! Thank you so much for everything, all the reviews, messages, and for reading this! You all are awesome! I love all of you guys!!!!!!!!!!!!! 39 reviews!!!WOW!!!!!!_

_I NEVER HAVE AND NEVER WILL OWN JONAS!!!!!! _

* * *

_**(NICK'S POV) I looked down into it and saw nothing but the reflection of the gray clouds, just like I expected. I turned away from it, intending to go for a walk or something, when a hand shot out from the depths of the pond and grabbed my ankle, yanking me off my feet and pulling under the surface without making a ripple and me without a scream. **_

_**,……….,**_

_**(FARREN'S POV)**_

_**He was going to pay. Next time I see that boy, I will kill him with the first chance I get, and then, my own life will be saved and I will not be a burden and chaos bringer; I would be a Queen of the stars.**_

**,……….,**

**(KEVIN'S POV) "Ok," Joe interrupted. "This is not a short or sane sounding story, so please no interruptions and you both may want to sit down." The girls did so. I picked up where Joe left off.**

"**Nick is…well, he is not…he is kind of going insane."**

* * *

_NICK'S POV_

_ What exactly is insanity? Is it the loss understanding, pure craziness, or is it when fear and paranoia drive you over the edge of your mind and you fall in a dark abyss you call your soul…For me, it is more of the last one. I was pushed and pulled, screaming and fighting, over the edge of my sanity, running from the life I once lived, but still denied living. That is my insanity, and I live it every day._

_Where did it lead me? To my death may be an appropriate answer, but I wasn't dead yet. After the cold and slimy hand gripped my ankle and forced my under the surface of the only portal into my past clan, all I thought of was how stupid I was for coming back, for walking into the arms of my own destiny, of my death. Child of Chaos, Son of the Stars, your destiny of death awaits…_

_I was even warned, but yet I remained ignorant and uncaring. Anger aimed at my stupidity and fear for my life mixed in my heart and created an earthquake that shook my soul and eliminated the thoughts in my head until all that existed was fear and anger. That was when I felt the crushing pressure of a mind that was not my own, of a presence that radiated of power, of a force that was filled with anger of its own, and the intimidating feeling of hatred. It smashed my senses to bits and compressed all emotions until none were present. I felt it blot out my control and it forced me into darkness. _

* * *

_MACY'S POV_

I listened intently to Joe and Kevin's words, and truthfully, I was waiting for them to scream: April Fools! Or something…But this is unreal and unbelievable.

"Joe, no offense," I inserted nicely, "but you do realize that this makes it sound that you are the insane ones, and not Nick, right?"

"Yeah guys," added Stella."How gullible do you think Macy and I are anyway? I mean, the only thing insane here, are your sweatpants."

I rolled my eyes, leave it to Stella to point out flaws in clothes. I mean, I preferred the skinny jeans, but what fan didn't? Joe and Kevin rocked sweatpants though.

"We know it sounds even more insane than Kevin's recent dream." Joe stated.

"You mean the one about the dancing sunflowers that laid eggs that hatched into guitar playing tigers and otters playing the trumpet?" I asked. Stella looked at Kevin like he was crazy but Kevin just smiled, obviously lost in the memory of the dream.

"Yes, that one. Can we get back to Nick?" Joe asked, in his voice was faint irritation. I just nodded.

"Ok, well Nick is seriously going insane. He believes that he is not our brother! How can that even be possible?"

"I don't know, weren't you guys there when he was born and scarred for life from it?" asked Stella. I made my "eww" face and Kevin nodded, like he was still haunted by the memories.

"Yeah, but ever since…I'd better start at the beginning." Joe said and Kevin looked at him worried. "No Kev, I am gonna say this." Joe answered Kevin's gaze, and Kevin nodded, threw his hands up, and backed off.

"Ok, well, you all remember that incident in the parking lot, right?" We all nodded, and even Kevin seemed curious. "That is where it all started. I was frozen in my spot and Nick was literally 20 feet away from me and had less than a second to act. But suddenly, he was by my side and attempting to push me away when the back end of the car spun around. He grabbed me, like in a hug and jumped _over _the truck. What he told you is a lie. I have been thinking about it for awhile now, and his story doesn't add up, until recently anyway…Wait…It…it can't be…" Joe paused, a shocked and confused look on his face.

I reached my hand forward and waved it front of his motionless face. "Joe of Jonas?" I asked, carefully and concern filled my voice. He blinked.

"That truck did not have a driver…and that girl…she was there, leaning against a light post…watching the entire thing. And when Nick kept looking over his shoulder that day, it must have been her!"

"Ok, first, What? Second, Nick has a stalker besides Macy?" Stella questioned. I laughed; everyone knew I was over that.

Kevin answered Stella for Joe. "The girl isn't exactly a stalker. She isn't normal either. She shows up at random times and tries to murder Nick, but she bit off more than she can chew with our brother."

"Murder?" I whispered, my voice shaking with fear and rage. When I get my hands on that girl…

Joe nodded. "You don't want to cross her though Mace. Like Kevin said, she isn't normal…and neither is Nick. They both possess this really freaky and powerful power that we know little to nothing about. We watched Nick become consumed by it and he almost killed that girl for endangering our lives, and he almost killed me. Those rips in my clothes were not a scissor accident, but Nick's doing. But it wasn't his fault. He can't really control it. But he blames himself for everything, because he almost took two lives in one night and he is scared out of his wits that it will happen again, though he won't admit it."

Kevin stepped in. "He seems to be getting better at it. I mean, that last fight, an hour or two ago, was quicker and more controlled. But something didn't seem right with him after it, before it or during it. He looked extremely stressed and sad, like he saw something he wished he never had to see. That girl did something to him when he was walking home, and he wasn't the same when we found him in that forest clearing, with the girl watching him. In fact, he…he was crying…"

I stared at Kevin's face blankly. I could tell he was telling the truth from his sad and hurt voice, but still I question him, I mean, Nick _never _cried.

"Are you... serious?" I whispered. Both of my previous idols just stared at me, a pained look on both of their faces.  
"No, no, this can't be... poor Nick." Stella said, burying her head in her hands. I watched her as if she was insane herself. If this was only the reaction to the news of what happened, how must poor sensitive Nick feel?

"We have to help him!" I said my eyes wide as I looked at my friends. "He's in trouble and in pain. We need to help him..."

Kevin and Stella nodded but Joe looked unenthusiastic. "We don't even know where to find him. When we were talking to him, he looked broken, and then he vanished, in thin air, like he did in the last fight with the girl."

I nodded. "Tell us about the girl and the fights. Clues might be in past." Joe nodded, but Kevin spoke.

"It is really scary. The first fight happened in this very room. Long story short, the girl pushed Joe down, put her foot on his neck while I was being slowly strangled by enchanted carpet and about to be crushed by Nick's floating drums. Nick snapped and his eyes turned a cold and merciless black. He forced the girl off Joe with a blast of wind and pushed the falling drums away from me and the storm outside broke the windows and he turned the rain into ice knives to cut through the carpet. He did something to the girl that Joe did not see because he fainted from lack of air, and the girl was suddenly withering in pain. But she attacked him and knocked him back a few feet him a wall of hardened air. The girl turned into a jaguar, but Nick stopped that, and she turned invisible, but Nick stopped that as well. "

Joe took over the crazy story. "Nick was in front of me at the time and the girl turned the rain into little pins of ice and hurled them at Nick. If he moved, they would have hit me, but at the last second, he caused the ice to turn to water which the girl used to make a tidal wave and throw him out the window. But he somehow managed to make the glass from our shattered windows fly up at slowly drive into the girl. He flipped through the only intact window and walked in front of the girl and watched her pain."

Kevin started again. "I went to Nick to stop him, but he flung me back, and I found a shard of glass in my hair and blood coming form my head. Joe made his way to Nick and tried to stop him, and Nick made a wind that tore Joe's clothes. Joe hung on to him, not wanting to get blown down and Nick turned some of the glass onto him and brought blood. But after a few words and an eternity later, Joe got to Nick and the glass stopped in Joe and the girl's skin, and then after a few more words, the glass fell and shattered. The girl disappeared and Nick fainted."

"But the fight wasn't what scared me," Joe said, his voice so quiet I could hardly hear him. "It was the look of power and insane happiness in Nick's black eyes when he caused the girl pain and the look of joy when he caused us pain. That was the first time I was truly afraid of Nick, of my own brother…"

I nodded and struggled not to shake for tears for Joe and fear. "And the second fight?"

Kevin answered. "Nick seemed more in control. It happened when we found Nick in the forest, after the girl vanished. She came back and Nick must have seen her or something because the next thing Joe and I know, we are behind an impenetrable shield, and Nick was trapped inside, facing the girl. It lasted under two minutes and basically, the girl turned leaves into daggers, Nick teleported behind her and it became a battle of mind that Nick, of course, won. But he was exhausted and all that and something definitely was bothering him. We got home, and he asked us '**What if I told you I am not your brother?' We tried to talk with him, but it seemed to much for him, and he teleported again, or just went invisible…it is impossible to tell the difference."**

**I nodded again. But this time, my brain was working overtime. Macy Misa was not an all A student and the best strategy maker on any field for nothing you know. "He is the forest clearing."**

"**Macy, you are a genius!" beamed Joe. He kissed my cheek and I managed to hold down the scream and not pass out from it. **_**But, OMJ, a JONAS just kissed my cheek!**_

* * *

_FARREN'S POV_

_ The head of the council, whose name I never bothered to remember, approached me. I got up and followed him. He led me through the farthest and oldest wing of the underground palace of Ignotus. Faded gold and silver lined the walls and cobwebs covered the numerous cracked mirrors. Old paintings of children lined the walls, and their glassy and vacant stares followed me as we walked. Our footsteps echoed, curiously loud on the dust covered floor and I felt my stomach tighten. _

_Somehow I knew this was about my double failure. Somehow I sensed torture, and possibly my own execution. But I let no traces of fear show in my face, though my heart screamed of it. I faced death many times before, and sometimes, I yearn for it. But not today, today my hatred towards the Lucas brat kept me alive and fighting, it kept me sane. _

_The darkly cloaked man in front of me stopped outside a large, splintered, and old dark wood door. It was medieval style and the handle was a ring. He opened the door with a loud Creeeeeaak, and shoved me inside. _

_I looked around, and saw white walls and chipped paint. The room was empty at first glance, but when a figure shifted in a shadow covered corner, I was instantly on the alert. The figure rose and it stood about 2 inches taller than me, it had a mess of curly hair, and its eyes reflected the little light we had. Its eyes were brown, but they had black smeared around the outside edge of the iris's and black streaks all throughout the eye. The figure looked possessed, manipulated, controlled, by an angry spirit that wanted revenge. The figure stepped into the light, and I actually took a step back at the sight. _

"Nick…"

* * *

**Koutai: **_Wow, Farren actually called him Nick. How do you like it? I only like the Farren and Nick POV parts because they were more my writing style. Macy's POV was really just more filling the girls in and everything so sorry if that made people bored. Until next update!_


	11. Inferno Hearts

_**Koutai: **__Hey all! Thank you so much for everything, all the reviews, messages, and for reading this! You all are awesome! I love all of you guys!!!!!!!!!!!!! Thanks especially to Silvereyed angel for staying with me from the beginning and offering criticism!_

_I NEVER HAVE AND NEVER WILL OWN JONAS!!!!!! BUT I DO OWN FARREN AND THE IGNOTUS CLAN!!!_

* * *

_**(FARREN'S POV)**_

_**I looked around, and saw white walls and chipped paint. The room was empty at first glance, but when a figure shifted in a shadow covered corner, I was instantly on the alert. The figure rose and it stood about 2 inches taller than me, it had a mess of curly hair, and its eyes reflected the little light we had. Its eyes were brown, but they had black smeared around the outside edge of the iris's and black streaks all throughout the eye. The figure looked possessed, manipulated, controlled, by an angry spirit that wanted revenge. The figure stepped into the light, and I actually took a step back at the sight. **_

"**Nick…"**

* * *

_JOE'S POV_

As Kevin drove us to the forest path, the car was completely silent. I rested my cheek against the cold window, beside myself with worry and irritation. _Why did Nick always run off when we needed him to stay? Does he know the danger he could get in? I thought he was supposed to be the mature, responsible, serious, wise and knowing brother. He was supposed to know these things!_

"You guys seem to be taking this all pretty well." remarked Stella. I shook my head at her, and she quieted down, finally seeing the haunted look of pain behind mine and Kevin's eyes.

* * *

_FARREN'S POV_

_ Nick advanced towards me, his eyes full of nothing. I stood my ground and did not allow any emotions to show in my own eyes. This time, I would come out victorious, this time he would be cast away in defeat and his life would be the cost. I widened my stance into an offensive position and called on the power that shifted in the farthest corner of my mind, ready to take my revenge. All Nick did was smile a cold and cruel smile that did not reach his dead eyes. _Wait a moment…

_No time to think now. Nick lunged at me, his hands wrapping around my throat in a vice grip. For a moment, I lost concentration and gasped like a fish out of water. But I had the power of the stars and wouldn't be taken down that easily!_

_I threw him away and slammed him against the wall farthest from me. He hissed in pain and my hand went to my throbbing neck. The black in his dual colored eyes seemed to pulse larger and I felt a wall of icy air blast to me and it cut into my skin, as if the air held invisible razors. I ignored the blood that now ran down my arms, cheek, and legs and I focused on fulfilling my own destiny of killed the last unrestrained child of the stars, the last untamed child of chaos. _

_The dust on the floor gave me an idea. I lifted the grey particles from the creaking wood floor and forced them all together. I needed more than just air to fight with, so I turned the dust into a battering ram that knocked down the door. I could have probably just willed the door to open, but this way was more fun and loud. _

_I raced, no I flew out the door, with Nick hot on my tail. I spun to a stop at the end of the hall with the pictures of the old children of the stars, and Nick did the same at the opposite end. I looked into the vacant and glassy eyes of the nearest portrait. It was a girl with long curly blond hair and blue eyes very similar to mine. I closed my eyes and called upon her spirit which was said to live inside the painting and could be called upon in times of need, like all blessed children did after they passed into the void and finally became one with the stars._

_I extended my mind out to all of the portraits and opened my white eyes to watch the scene unfold. Ghosts stepped from their pictures, all milky white and barely visible. All had ripped clothes, pupil less eyes and blood stains on there clothes from where they were killed. All turned towards Nick and floated towards him, murder on their lifeless faces. _

_Nick's strangely void eyes widened in what would be shock, if they would express any emotions. He desperately tried to open the door behind him, but I had locked it. In a panic, he blasted a wind at the body less souls, but to no avail. They crowed around him and he was blocked from my view. _

_But I knew exactly what was happening. The spirits reached out and scratched Nick with very real claws; they ripped his skin, pulled his hair, and whispered words of my hatred to him. I heard his disemboded scream and something in my mind stopped._

_I quickly called the spirits off of him and thanked them before they floated back into their peaceful sleep inside their paintings. Nick was sitting on his knees, his pale hands covering his pale face. I walked towards him at a quick pace and I saw thin streams of blood fall from his hands, cheeks, arms, head, and legs; no part of him was spared from the spirits wraith. I kneeled in front of him and listened to his labored breathing._

_His hands suddenly flew from his face and I was through away from him, and trapped on the floor by an overturned statue, with a marble sword hanging, inches from my throat. _

_Nick walked up to me and glared at me with his weird emotionless eyes. I allowed my fear to show for the first time in my blue ones, and I ignored the warning of death that my power was sending me. _

"Nick? Are you in there?" _I asked, feeling quite stupid. He just continued starring at me, but something small moved in his eyes, like a sleeping dragon finally waking. _

"Nick, fight their control. You are not their puppet, like I am. You have a live not bound to the scum bags in the council, you can fight." _Nick blinked once and a small inkling of the black in his eyes receded. But the door behind us flew open with a bang and the dark robed man, whose name still escapes me, walked in and stood next to Nick. _

"I am afraid you are wrong child. He is my puppet now, and you are no longer needed." _I glared at the man and dared to ask one question._

"How?"

_The man grinned. _"Children of the Stars may not be able to take control of minds, but that doesn't mean everyone else can't. You see, young Farren, more than stars fall to the earth and I am the last of my kind and have been for 400 years. Children of Space, me, are not hindered by the rules you are. We focus with mind control and manipulation. Less powerful that you are, I am sure, but useful nonetheless. Nicholas, finish her."

* * *

_NICK'S POV_

_ All I saw was darkness and all I felt was pain from an unseen source. I felt my energy drop as my power was used without my consent and I struggled to keep my fear at bay from the compressing force that was in control of my mind. For once, I was utterly powerless and alone, lost in my fear, and shoved away by something unknown. _

_But I fought. I poured the remainder of my strength and energy into my power and fought against the iron chains around my conscious. The chains loosened at snails pace, but still, their hold lessened. I forced my last bit of energy into the final blow and the chains loosened enough for me to think, see, and continue battling for the possession of my soul. _

"Nick? Are you in there?" _I heard her ask in a small, embarrassed voice. I fought even harder against the control, but my progress was slow and slowing with each breath I took. _

"Nick, fight their control. You are not their puppet, like I am. You have a live not bound to the scum bags in the council, you can fight." _I blinked once at the confidence behind her voice and it suddenly became a bit easier to fight against the suffocating hold on my mind. _

"I am afraid you are wrong child. He is my puppet now, and you are no longer needed." _Farren glared at the man and dared to ask one question._

"How?"

_The man grinned. _"Children of the Stars may not be able to take control of minds, but that doesn't mean everyone else can't. You see, young Farren, more than stars fall to the earth and I am the last of my kind and have been for 400 years. Children of Space, me, are not hindered by the rules you are. We focus with mind control and manipulation. Less powerful that you are, I am sure, but useful nonetheless. Nicholas, finish her."

_My power obediently stirred and the sword quivered in the air, but it did not fall. I was suppressing my own power now, willing it with everything I had to stay back. _I am not a killer, I won't do it! _I screamed silently in my head._

"Nicholas, do as I say. End her life!" _The man sounded angry but I dared not met his eyes. I just starred into the pale blue ones of the girl that was facing her death._

No, I won't. _The pressure of the hold intensified until it felt like it was crushing my brain. I wanted to die from the pain, but I would not give up, I just kept fighting with my diminishing strength. _

"Nick," _Farren whispered. My hands went to my head, as if that gesture could stop the power from collapsing my head. _"Nick, fight it. You are not a killer, like I am. You have a future so fight it!"

_Her soft voice rang louder than the robed man's screams and I took a deep breath, bracing myself for the worst of my internal battle. I pushed my way through the layers of darkness that were put up to cover my soul and with each push I made, it felt like a fire was burning through my body and scorching my fighting mind. But I made it. _

"Get out of my head." _I whispered painfully, but strongly. I did not need my eyes open to see the surprise on the mans face. But his manipulative presence did not leave. As weak and exhausted as I was, I still managed to find the strength I needed to force him from my mind and it felt as if a giant and very sticky Band-Aid was ripped from my forehead, only leaving the pain. _

* * *

_(FARREN'S POV)_

_ I watched, proud and jealous of Nick as he fought. I was only jealous because it took me so much longer to fight their hold, and up until now, I had no idea how they did it. I saw Nick's eyes turn back to their normal brown and the man stumbled back a step and Nick fell to his hands and knees. I pushed the sword and statue from me and glared at my robed figure. But, with terror, I realized Nick and I were too tired and weak to use more of our powers, without endangering our lives. Calling the spirits of the past took mountain sized amount energy and Nick's experience was just as bad, if not worse. _

_He could barely stay conscious, and I could barley stand. The robed man laughed at our pathetic state and he raised his hand, smacking me hard in the face and throwing me to the ground. I was used to this stinging pain though, and I glared even more at the man. _

_The man smirked and his eyes glinted evilly. He turned his gaze towards Nick and kicked him hard in the stomach, again and again. I heard something crack and my heart stopped from the amount of pain in Nick's eyes. _No one but me can hurt that bratty boy! _My soul, mind and heart turned into an inferno of rage and anger that no cage could contain. I unleashed my fire of emotions at him, and he slammed into the wall, in a dead faint._

_My vision blurred, but after a moment, it cleared. I turned to Nick and saw him laying a pool of his own blood. I needed to get him out of here. I grabbed him and risked teleporting to the portal, and then I dragged him through, feeling the familiar blast of warm air as we stepped into different worlds._

* * *

_KEVIN'S POV_

_ We ran to the clearing and stopped dead. At the edge of the pond, were Nick and the girl. But the girl was not showing any signs of hostility, she just was whispering words into his ear. I saw that she was cut up pretty badly, but the cuts were fading into thin scars, that faded as well. Her skin was paler than normal and her eyes held fear and sadness. She looked at us sadly, and I finally saw the state my brother was in. _

_He was lying on his back, in the girl's arms, paler than any ghost or vampire, and covered in slowly healing deep bloody gouges. His breathing seemed labored and pained and his shirt was ripped, exposing massive bruises on his ribs and stomach. His eyes were clenched closed and his face contorted with massive amounts of pain that caused my heart to break. He suddenly turned his head and coughed violently. Only when blood dripped from his lips did I realize how bad this was. _

* * *

**Koutai: **…………………yeah, please don't hate me for this. Until next update!


	12. Internal Damage

_**Koutai: **__Hey all! I don't know what to say for once!_

_I NEVER HAVE AND NEVER WILL OWN JONAS!!!!!! BUT I DO OWN FARREN AND THE IGNOTUS CLAN!!!_

* * *

_**KEVIN'S POV**_

_** We ran to the clearing and stopped dead. At the edge of the pond, were Nick and the girl. But the girl was not showing any signs of hostility, she just was whispering words into his ear. I saw that she was cut up pretty badly, but the cuts were fading into thin scars, that faded as well. Her skin was paler than normal and her eyes held fear and sadness. She looked at us sadly, and I finally saw the state my brother was in. **_

_**He was lying on his back, in the girl's arms, paler than any ghost or vampire, and covered in slowly healing deep bloody gouges. His breathing seemed labored and pained and his shirt was ripped, exposing massive bruises on his ribs and stomach. His eyes were clenched closed and his face contorted with massive amounts of pain that caused my heart to break. He suddenly turned his head and coughed violently. Only when blood dripped from his lips did I realize how bad this was. **_

* * *

_FARREN'S POV_

_ I glanced sadly at the mortals who stood in shock and disgust behind us. They had no idea what was going on and how much trouble their Nick will be in. Joe and Kevin ran forward, swiftly, followed by a green tinted blond, and a determined brunette. _

_I glared at them, daring them to get closer. _"Don't touch him." _I growled, putting all of my anger towards the cloaked man into my voice. The four stopped, and Joe knelt in front of me, starring at Nick's pale form. I glanced at him, but he had no intention of going against my order; at least this human had some sense. _

_I unbuttoned Nick's already torn shirt, exposing the worst of his dark purple and red blotchy and healing bruises. I could see where he had broken ribs, for the skin was either pushed out, or sunken in at weird places. I heard Joe gasp, but ignored him. _

_I brought my pale hand and laid it lightly on his chest, then pressed. Nick took a sharp intake of breath and opened his eyes enough to glare weakly at me, but I was good at ignoring those gazes, so it had no effect on me. Joe stiffened at his brother's distress and his fingers twitched, but he did not move._

"3 broken ribs, one punctured a lung, but they are mending." _I watched Kevin and the two girls out of the corner of my eyes, and I saw all six of their eyes widen in terror and realization. I rolled my eyes; did they think Nick coughed up blood because he felt like it?_

"Why…are you helping…me" _asked Nick, his voice weak from lack of energy and pain. The little bit of his eyes that I saw were starring curiously at me. I glared at him as he had another coughing fit. It sounded like he was hacking up his punctured lung. _

"How many times do I have to tell you not to talk?" _He smiled a bit, but said nothing. _"Good boy. I am only doing this because that man, whose name I can never recall, isn't the one to kill you. I am. I will not let some guy take away and fulfill my own destiny."_ Nick closed his eyes and I watched the slowly disappearing bruises on his nicely toned stomach and strong chest. I looked up at Joe and saw him starring at me, afraid, and ready to snatch Nick away from me, if I decided to have a change of heart._

_My hand was still lying lightly on Nick's chest and I felt the broken ribs move back in their rightful positions and stay like that. I pressed down again, but this time, nothing felt abnormal and out of place, and Nick did not gasp out in pain. I buttoned his shirt up and covered his still healing marks. His breathing became normal as his agony lessened and faded into nothing. He opened his eyes and no longer did they hold pain, but now just exhaustion. I couldn't help but feel the same way. _

_Nick and I were still covered in our own blood, though the cause of it was now impossible to see. His hair was wet with crimson pain from the called sprites of the old children of the stars and blood stained both of our faces and covered our ripped clothing. We both had better days. _

_Joe ran his fingers through Nick's hair and pulled it out when he felt the blood. He looked horrified and looked at Nick, who looked back at him. _

"You ok bro?" _Joe asked, his voice shaking worse than an earthquake. _

_Nick nodded, but Joe saw the exhaustion behind his eyes and sighed. He looked at Kevin, who walked forward and stood behind me. Joe pulled Nick into his own arms and ignored Nick's weak protests. I stood up with Joe and Kevin grabbed my arm and held it fast._

"Relax," _I told them, _"I am too tired to run off and Nick is too tired to explain what happened, so I am not going anywhere yet. " _Despite that, Kevin's grip did not loosen and he pulled me along to his car. _

_The blond girl, who looked confused, terrified, and angry at me, opened the back door for Joe, who set Nick in a seat before sitting down himself. Kevin pushed me towards the passenger side, his face contorted by mistrust and fury, all directed at me. I got in his car without a word, and put on the seatbelt. Kevin got in and glanced to the passengers. _

_Joe held Nick again on his lap, in a comforting embrace and Macy sat next to them, in the middle and rubbed Nick's back. Nick's eyes were closed and his breathing was deep and slow and I realized he fell asleep. It was almost enough to bring a smile to my emotionless face, but not quite. Stella glared daggers at me and I sighed. I wish I had someone who treated me like Joe treated Nick, instead of going through a life of being trained to kill, and being called a cursed servant of the devil. I wish I had someone who did not blame me for everything or who loved me enough to end my life before I destroyed another. I closed my eyes to hide the building of tears in my translucent blue eyes and turned my head away from Kevin. _

* * *

_JOE'S POV_

The warmth of Nick's body against mine and his slow breathing comforted me greatly and my fear lessened its strangling hold on my heart, but it did not vanish. The girl that caused all of this was sitting, almost directly in front of me, her face void of any regret for her actions or sadness from Nick's pain.

I looked at Stella and she stopped glaring at the girl long enough to flash me a smile and gaze softly at my sleeping brother before turning to give the girl another silent death threat. Macy's concerned and soft gaze was only on Nick as she gently rubbed his back in circular motions that always calmed me down. I looked down at my blood covered brother and vowed to put him in a shower as soon as we got home, and interrogate the girl when he couldn't see it.

Five minutes later, Kevin was pulling into our driveway and got out first, pulling out the girl next to him and marched her upstairs. Stella walked around and opened my door and I got out of the car, Nick still sleeping in my arms. Macy held the door and locked it behind her. We all went upstairs together, thanking God that our parents were on vacation and Frankie was with them.

Kevin forced the girl into a chair in front of our giant projector that severed as our TV. I sat down on the footrest, and against my brotherly instincts, I gently shook Nick awake.

"Wake up little bro." I whispered into his ear. He shifted against me but did waken. I smiled slightly, but tried again.

"Nick, come on bro, time to get up." I said a bit louder, but still Nick didn't wake up.

"Allow me." The girl said. Before I answered, her eyes misted over, but did not turn white. Nick shot up; eyes wide and startled, then he slumped against me again, glaring colder than ice at the smirking girl. We all glared at her and her smirk faded and her shoulders slumped as she looked away.

I helped Nick stand and led him to the bathroom and Stella followed with a tee shirt and black sweatpants…_Wow, Stella is actually holding sweatpants. She must be worried…or delusional… _We left Nick in the bathroom and the shower turned on and pouring water could be heard. My only fear was that he might fall asleep in the shower.

* * *

_KEVIN'S POV_

When Joe and Stella got back, we all circled around the girl, who looked like she was holding back tears.

"Talk," commanded Joe, rather rudely, but now was not the time for niceness, but for authority.

"What do you want to know?" she asked her voice rather dead.

Stella answered; she was spitting fire from her anger. "Who are you and what has Nick done to you to make your destiny to kill him? Answer me girl!"

She sighed and closed her eyes. "My name is not girl, but Farren. I am a Child of the Stars, also known as Child of Chaos, like Nick is. Both of us were born in the clan of Ignotus, and I am sworn to secrecy with my clan, my own life is put on the line. But Nick and I possess great power. We can control anything in this world, with a few limitations. I was spared from death when Nick's real mother sent him away to your family. I was spared for one reason; to kill the last free Child of Chaos. That is my destiny, and that is the reason for my life."

I stared at her, not willing to believe the insanity coming from her mouth. A tear fell down her cheek, and I felt a tug on my heart for her, but I did not move, neither did anyone else.

"Do you really expect us to believe this nonsense? Nick is our brother and I bet you just want to kill him for a dumb grudge, not because your own life depends on it." Joe angrily shouted at the crying girl.

Farren's wet eyes instantly dried and hardened. Her face showed her irritation and she responded in a quiet, but hate filled voice. "If my life depended on it, than I would already be dead." She stood up and looked at Joe with a gaze that cut could through diamonds, but he just glared right back. Silence in the room was deafening.

"Mortals are so blinded by ignorance that it is astounding they can see even an inkling of truth. Nicholas is not your brother and never has been or will be. He doesn't even belong here and it is obvious that he doesn't want to stay here either."

Joe's eyes raged with the anger of a thousand storms and he launched himself at the girl, his hands wrapping around her already bruised neck. I was too shocked to do anything and Stella and Macy looked like they were too; their mouths slightly open and their eyes larger than normal. The girl's face turned red, but she did not use her powers to force Joe off of her.

I heard a small gasp of fright, and turned to see a black eyed Nick looking at the scene in front of him. Joe was forced from the girl, and she collapsed to her knees, massaging her throat and gulping in air. Joe looked at his hands, stunned by his actions. He looked at Nick, and took a step towards him, but Nick took a step back, fear and disbelief filled his tired brown eyes.

* * *

**Koutai: **_Still don't know what to say. Until next update!_

_Called this because bonds are broken and formed, and that damages the inside, not out. _


	13. Planning for Defeat

_**Koutai: **__Hey all! I am soooooooooooo tired and I hate school and exams, but I update for you all, so enjoy or die! Lol, jk. _

_I NEVER HAVE AND NEVER WILL OWN JONAS!!!!!! BUT I DO OWN FARREN AND THE IGNOTUS CLAN!!!_

* * *

_**Kevin's POV)**_

"**Mortals are so blinded by ignorance that it is astounding they can see even an inkling of truth. Nicholas is not your brother and never has been or will be. He doesn't even belong here and it is obvious that he doesn't want to stay here either."**

**Joe's eyes raged with the anger of a thousand storms and he launched himself at the girl, his hands wrapping around her already bruised neck. I was too shocked to do anything and Stella and Macy looked like they were too; their mouths slightly open and their eyes larger than normal. The girl's face turned red, but she did not use her powers to force Joe off of her. **

**I heard a small gasp of fright, and turned to see a black eyed Nick looking at the scene in front of him. Joe was forced from the girl, and she collapsed to her knees, massaging her throat and gulping in air. Joe looked at his hands, stunned by his actions. He looked at Nick, and took a step towards him, but Nick took a step back, fear and disbelief filled his tired brown eyes. **

* * *

_(NICK'S POV)_

_ I walked out of the bathroom, imagining Joe, Kevin, Stella, Macy, and Farren sitting and talking, with no need for me to join in. I did not want to recount the unimaginable pain and terror I lived through in just one hour. I hoped to just sit in a chair and listen, not having to think or move, but what I saw was Joe, with his hands glued to Farren's neck. His eyes filled with anger that bested a thousands lions, and his face twisted with rage, and for the first time, I saw a monster within my 'brother'. Farren's blue eyes were wide with terror and her face was slowly turning red as her mouth gaped like a fish. I acted involuntary, letting myself go to fear._

_Joe was pushed away from Farren and the loss of energy I felt was almost enough to bring me to my knees. I knew I shouldn't have used my power in this weak of state, but I was the only one that would have acted. _

_Joe looked terrified of his actions as he looked at his red and shaking hands. I looked at Farren, who was massaging her already bruised neck and the memory of me doing that same thing to her flashed before my eyes and my heart thumped with guilt. I looked at Joe and did not register his regret filled eyes, and as he took a step towards me, I took a step back. _

_My heart cried for Farren and my mind shook in fear of Joe's actions. I now knew how Joe and Kevin must have felt when I lost control on that one terrible evening; confused, pained, and scared by the one person you've loved and known your whole life. Joe looked down, ashamed, and Stella put a hand on his shoulder, but her gesture was ignored._

_I looked at Farren, who was looking at me, her face did not show any regret, but it gave a look that told me she caused this. _

"What did you say to them?" _I asked, hating how weak and tired my voice sounded. My legs shook a little, and I realized I wouldn't be able to stand much longer. Exhaustion was winning this battle. _

_Her gaze never left mine and I saw the truth evident in them. _"I told them the truth. I told them what you eyes have been screaming and what your heart has been denying." _Her voice shook, but whether from fear of strangulation, or tiredness, I knew not. _

"Why? They were better without that knowledge."

_Farren laughed in a sarcasm filled way. _"Yeah, I am sure that it would hurt way less for the people you thought were your brothers to remain ignorant to the fact that you staying here could kill them!" _Her voice started out mocking, but it escalated into pure rage, that even her weakness from fighting me couldn't hinder. _

_Her eyes started fading into white, and Joe moved again, but not towards Farren. No, he stood in front of me, in an attempt to take her rage and power onto himself, to save me. I looked over Joe's shoulder and saw Farren, iris-less eyes glaring at Joe, her mouth in a wordless sneer. I couldn't let Joe get hurt, I couldn't handle that._

_**FARREN! **__I screamed in my mind, directing my thoughts towards her, using my last bit of energy to bring her to her senses. Her laser like gaze went to me and Joe pushed me back gently. I silently pleaded with her, just with my gaze, but to no avail. __**Farren, please, you can't. **__That was it for my strength, but I managed to stay on my feet and ignored the violent shaking of my limbs. _

_Farren's eyes softened and the white darkened to blue. __**You're right, I can't. **__She walked over to Joe and me, her head hanging in an apologetic and ashamed way. Joe did not let her touch me and the others moved forward in warning. She brought her gaze to Joe's glare and whispered, _"I'm sorry."

_Joe shook his head, his anger fading from his eyes. He hesitantly put a hand on her shoulder and I saw her stiffen a bit from the contact. But she soon relaxed and Joe whispered back, _"No, I am sorry. I shouldn't have lost control." _He lightly stroked the spot where he had hurt her, and where I nearly killed her. Regret flooded into his eyes._ _Farren did something I would have never thought she would ever do, not even if the world was ending. She reached out a grabbed Joe in a hug. I saw Stella and Macy step out from behind Kevin, Stella's eyes murderous and Macy was smiling. Joe returned the hug and Kevin smiled._

_I would have too, if the strength to stand hadn't left me. Blackness covered my vision and I heard Kevin say my name, and a pair of soft but strong arms caught me just before I hit the ground. Then, nothing. _

* * *

_KEVIN'S POV_

I saw what I thought no one else did. I saw they way Nick's eyes were glazing over and I saw the way his legs were straining. I saw him fall to the floor as his knees buckled beneath him and I called his name. Joe spun around, but it was Farren who was there to catch him. For a girl, she was pretty strong to not crumple with Nick. Joe blinked once; shock and fear in his eyes, but Farren had a small smile her face as she brushed a curl from Nick's face.

"He'll be alright." She informed us and we all sighed in relief. "He is just exhausted from what my clan put him through. He'll be fine when he wakes up."

Joe nodded and took Nick from her and put him in his own bed, because Nick's drums still covered his, and we kinda lost the remote that raised the drums among the many in front of us. After Joe put Nick under the covers, he walked over to us and sat back down.

"Tell us what happened and leave not one thing out." He quietly commanded. Farren regarded him, her tired gaze full of sadness.

"You may not like what I am going to tell you…I don't even like it. Are you sure you want to hear this?"

I wasn't sure now that I heard someone as strong as Farren did not like this, and I was scared a bit by her dark and heavy tone. But as Nick's brother, I needed to know, so I nodded along with Joe. Farren closed her eyes and looked pained by the memories of what she was about to tell us, but she took a deep breath and started.

"I don't know how Nick got to where he did, that is for him to tell you, but I can tell what happened after he got to our clan. The head guy, whose name never matters to me, came up to me and I followed him down numerous halls and passages of my people's palace. I was pushed into this really old and gross shadow infested room. Nick was there, only, he was different. His eyes were weird, like they were fighting against themselves, and dead, like he was being controlled."

**Flashback cause I don't feel like writing this again! So if u read it before, it is the same and you can skip it!**

_**Nick advanced towards me, his eyes full of nothing. I stood my ground and did not allow any emotions to show in my own eyes. This time, I would come out victorious, this time he would be cast away in defeat and his life would be the cost. I widened my stance into an offensive position and called on the power that shifted in the farthest corner of my mind, ready to take my revenge. All Nick did was smile a cold and cruel smile that did not reach his dead eyes. **_**Wait a moment…**

_**No time to think now. Nick lunged at me, his hands wrapping around my throat in a vice grip. For a moment, I lost concentration and gasped like a fish out of water. But I had the power of the stars and wouldn't be taken down that easily!**_

_**I threw him away and slammed him against the wall farthest from me. He hissed in pain and my hand went to my throbbing neck. The black in his dual colored eyes seemed to pulse larger and I felt a wall of icy air blast to me and it cut into my skin, as if the air held invisible razors. I ignored the blood that now ran down my arms, cheek, and legs and I focused on fulfilling my own destiny of killing the last unrestrained child of the stars, the last untamed child of chaos. **_

_**The dust on the floor gave me an idea. I lifted the grey particles from the creaking wood floor and forced them all together. I needed more than just air to fight with, so I turned the dust into a battering ram that knocked down the door. I could have probably just willed the door to open, but this way was more fun and loud. **_

_**I raced, no I flew out the door, with Nick hot on my tail. I spun to a stop at the end of the hall with the pictures of the old children of the stars, and Nick did the same at the opposite end. I looked into the vacant and glassy eyes of the nearest portrait. It was a girl with long curly blond hair and blue eyes very similar to mine. I closed my eyes and called upon her spirit which was said to live inside the painting and could be called upon in times of need, like all blessed children did after they passed into the void and finally became one with the stars.**_

_**I extended my mind out to all of the portraits and opened my white eyes to watch the scene unfold. Ghosts stepped from their pictures, all milky white and barely visible. All had ripped clothes, pupil less eyes and blood stains on there clothes from where they were killed. All turned towards Nick and floated towards him, murder on their lifeless faces. **_

_**Nick's strangely void eyes widened in what would be shock, if they would express any emotions. He desperately tried to open the door behind him, but I had locked it. In a panic, he blasted a wind at the body less souls, but to no avail. They crowed around him and he was blocked from my view. **_

_**But I knew exactly what was happening. The spirits reached out and scratched Nick with very real claws; they ripped his skin, pulled his hair, and whispered words of my hatred to him. I heard his disembodied scream and something in my mind stopped.**_

_**I quickly called the spirits off of him and thanked them before they floated back into their peaceful sleep inside their paintings. Nick was sitting on his knees, his pale hands covering his pale face. I walked towards him at a quick pace and I saw thin streams of blood fall from his hands, cheeks, arms, head, and legs; no part of him was spared from the spirits wraith. I kneeled in front of him and listened to his labored breathing.**_

_**His hands suddenly flew from his face and I was thrown away from him, and trapped on the floor by an overturned statue, with a marble sword hanging, inches from my throat. **_

_**Nick walked up to me and glared at me with his weird emotionless eyes. I allowed my fear to show for the first time in my blue ones, and I ignored the warning of death that my power was sending me. **_

"**Nick? Are you in there?" **_**I asked, feeling quite stupid. He just continued starring at me, but something small moved in his eyes, like a sleeping dragon finally waking. **_

"**Nick, fight their control. You are not their puppet, like I am. You have a life not bound to the scum bags in the council, you can fight." **_**Nick blinked once and a small inkling of the black in his eyes receded. But the door behind us flew open with a bang and the dark robed man, whose name still escapes me, walked in and stood next to Nick. **_

"**I am afraid you are wrong child. He is my puppet now, and you are no longer needed." **_**I glared at the man and dared to ask one question.**_

"**How?"**

_**The man grinned. **_**"Children of the Stars may not be able to take control of minds, but that doesn't mean everyone else can't. You see, young Farren, more than stars fall to the earth and I am the last of my kind and have been for 400 years. Children of Space, me, are not hindered by the rules you are. We focus with mind control and manipulation. Less powerful that you are, I am sure, but useful nonetheless. Nicholas, finish her."**

**End**

"But he didn't. He fought the man's control and won. It cost him a great deal of energy and strength to do it though and he was venerable after he regained control of his mind."

Joe interrupted. "If that is true, then how did he get so banged up?" Farren rolled her eyes.

"I was getting to that. The man saw how weak both of us were and he slapped me and kicked Nick repeatedly and broke his ribs. I found the anger to knock him unconscious and get Nick and both to the portal you know as the pond. I told him not to talk, move, or even breath too deeply until I knew the extent of the damage, and then you showed up."

Farren had been right; I did not want to hear this. Fury rose and erupted from my heart and I needed this man dead. My heart also broke from the knowledge of what Nick had gone through and what Farren had to witness. I couldn't help but gaze sadly at my younger brother's sleeping form and feel the pain of encounter weigh upon my shoulders.

"Why did you stop the spirits from killing him, if it is your destiny?" Macy shocked us all with asking.

Farren starred at her, like the answer was painfully obvious. "If I would have killed Nick, I would have died as well. There are rules as to what Nick and I can and can't do. We are not allowed to change the past, so don't ask us too, we are not allowed to manipulate minds, and on top of all things, we are not allowed to take a life of those without control. Nick was not in control, so if I would have fulfilled my destiny, I would have also ended my own life."

"Isn't that what you want?" Macy asked again.

Farren sighed. "I don't know what I want. Sometimes death seems to be a better option, but life, even a controlled life, is too sweet to take away." Her gaze wandered and settled on Nick. "For him, the better option is life, even if it means giving up my own for him."

We were all stumped by her words, but Stella smiled. "You have a crush, don't you Farren?"

She looked up at Stella, her eyes lacking an emotion. "No, I do not. I am just planning for my own defeat."

* * *

**Koutai: **_Most of this is the flashback, and I am sorry for that, but I can't update a lot right now thanks to exams. So, until next update…after exams are over on Tuesday, _


	14. Too Late

_**Koutai: **__Surprised to see me again? So am I! Exams didn't kill me so yay!!!!!!!!!here ya go, the next chapter!_

* * *

**Farren sighed. "I don't know what I want. Sometimes death seems to be a better option, but life, even a controlled life, is too sweet to take away." Her gaze wandered and settled on Nick. "For him, the better option is life, even if it means giving up my own for him." **

**We were all stumped by her words, but Stella smiled. "You have a crush, don't you Farren?"**

**She looked up at Stella, her eyes lacking an emotion. "No, I do not. I am just planning for my own defeat."**

* * *

_FARREN'S POV_

_ The group around me ran out of questions after I stated I was planning for my defeat. They excused themselves to talk quietly about me, downstairs, but I heard every word through the holes in the floor from the fire poles. I chose to ignore their absurd and freakishly accurate guesses about my past, so, instead of listening to them gossip about me like old ladies, I went to Joe's bed and sat next to Nick, who was still asleep. _

_I don't know why, but there was something about this teen that cooled my inferno of hatred I call my heart and warmed my icy wasteland that was my soul. Before I had met him, I thought life was just killing; taking lives so I could keep mine. I shut off all of my emotions when I was younger, I never felt happy, sad, or angry, all I felt was nothing. But now, emotions that I kept so well hidden and suppressed were coming to the surface and possessing my heart, mind, and soul, messing up my judgment, and changing my will, until I wasn't sure about anything anymore. _

_I gazed upon Nick's still face and recalled Joe holding him in the car, protectively and lovingly. My stomach clenched and my heart wept as I was, again, reminded that I had no one. No one to hold, or to be held by, no one to love, or to be loved by; I was alone. I will always be alone. _

_I looked at my lap, finally letting my tears, which I had been holding back for 17 years, overflow and spill over my eyes, pouring like rain. Not a whimper or breath escaped my lips as I sat and wept over things I could not change, things I wished were different, but could never be. On its own accord, my pale hand went to my neck, and pulled out a long chain, at the end was an elegant pair of silver angel wings, with a black gem that had a white dot in the middle, the star stone, connecting the two wings. I held it close to my heart, as if it would offer a module of comfort. _

_A hand went to my shoulder and I jumped and tensed, expecting an attack. But all that I heard was a soft chuckle. _

"That's pretty. Where did you get it?" _asked Nick, who sat up and scooted next to me. I looked at him, noting the lack of circles under his eyes and how steady his once shaking muscles were. His eyes sparkled a bit more than 2 hours ago and no longer was he as pale as death._

_I smiled a little, but I am sure it did not reach my still moist eyes. _"It was my mothers. She gave it to me before she was murdered. She told me that it would, someday, lift me up and help me complete my journey to the stars. It could give me a safe passage after death."

_Nick looked closely at my face, but I did not meet his examining gaze; I had been interrogated enough for one day. I glanced up, and caught sight of myself in the window; my eyes were bloodshot from crying, my blond hair tangled with hints of dust and blood still hidden in it and my black tipped bangs were now crimson from dried blood. All in all, not too bad, but not clean enough to pass as normal, and definitely way too dirty to be sitting next to Nick Lucas. _

_But he did not seem to mind. He just sighed and ran his hand through his dark brown curls, his eyes contemplating something unknown. _

"How did the interrogation go?" _He asked, suddenly, turning towards me again. I shrugged. _

"Ok, I guess. They have been downstairs for 2 hours now, talking and gossiping about me. The blond girl, Stella, keeps on betting on how long it will take for us to get together. Like that will ever happen."

_Nick laughed lightly, and a genuine smile tugged on my lips, but it did not last, it never did. _

"Can I ask you a question?" _Nick asked, looking away from me._

"You just did, but you can ask another if your heart bids it." _I answered. It was the answer my mother always gave to people when asked if they could ask a question. Nick smirked a little._

"What happened to my father? My real one…"

_I looked at him, not wanting to answer. I couldn't cause him the pain of the knowledge that burdened me for all my life, I just couldn't. But lying isn't an option either…_

"He…He was killed the same day as your mother, the same fashion, but with a torn heart between two loves, both of them destined to die."

_Nick looked confused, which is good because he did not yet know the full truth of his family. He nodded eventually, before looking at me. _

"What about you? Your mother was killed by them too. But why did they wait?"

_I took a deep breath. _"My mother was murdered when I was six years of age. She refused to hand me over to the council, to learn to be your killer, to be their puppet. She knew that she was only alive for that long so she could care for me until I was old enough to learn, and she was ready to die. They killed her in front of me, for my first lesson; what happens to those who don't obey. I remember the knife, her blond hair turning red from blood, and the light fading behind her deep blue eyes. I remember my name on her lips, and her love for me being her last words." _I was unaware of the hot tears falling down my cheeks as I was lost in the memory of my mother's final goodbye. Nick pulled me into a hug, and in doing so, pulled me out of my heart break and back into an equally painful reality. _

* * *

_JOE'S POV_

"Ok, so everyone clear on the plan?" I earned a few nods and I motioned with my hand for them to say it again. Stella rolled her eyes before speaking.

"We go upstairs and ask Farren about Nick's past, though we don't act like we believe her."

Macy piped up. "Then, we ask her about her clan and get the details about her so called destiny of killing. And I'd like to see her lay one hand on Nick, I will personally shoot it off with my arrows, or maybe a javelin…"

"Ok…moving on," Kevin stated, looking slightly green. "We ask her about hers and Nick's powers, its origin, who can get it, stuff like that. Oh, and we don't wake up Nick."

I nodded, proud of the group around me. I started walking up the stairs, the others following me closely. But when I got there, Farren was not where we left her. She was nowhere in my immediate range of vision. For the thousandth time this week, fear gripped my heart as I realized all the horrible things she could have done to Nick. Nick! I whirled around and took a surprised intake of breath.

Nick was sitting up on my bed, holding Farren closely, not an inkling of fear, anger, or anything but empathy in his eyes. He was gently stroking her hair and I realized the girl was crying weakly into his shirt. He whispered something to the girl and she nodded to an unheard question, and se said something of her own. Nick's eyes snapped up and gazed at us, like a hawk watching its prey.

We moved forward and his eyes followed every one of our movements, it was really unnerving. Farren glanced uncaring at us, her eyes red and puffy. We all sat on the bed, around the two, and I noticed Farren avoiding all of our gazes, as if ashamed of something. Nick still starred at us, his eyes grave with terrible knowledge.

"Are you ok Nick? You had us pretty worried." Macy asked her cheery attitude cutting through the tension in the air. Nick smiled and looked at her.

"I'm fine Mace." For once, we all believed him. Farren was about to say something, but closed her mouth as Nick's gaze, which she couldn't have possibly seen, hardened.

"Ok, enough chit-chat. We need to know a few things." Stella said, interrupting the silence. "First, Farren, why do you have to kill Nick, second, this whole clan thing, we don't understand it, and third, what are the powers all about?"

Nick blinked at her questions and Farren just looked at her, like she was insane. Nick and Farren both sighed and shook their heads and Farren spoke first, her voice monotone and bored.

"I have to kill Nick because it was the only reason for my life; I thought I made this clear. I was trained to kill him since I was six; it is what I always had to do. Anyway, we both come from the dying and unknown clan of **Ignotus, which literally means unknown. Creative, I know. Anyway, this sect was created 2100 years ago, when the first Son and Daughter of the stars fell to earth. They set the rules for their descendents and those rules have been followed ever since, but not by our choosing. Ok, at the age of 17, Children of the Stars receive their powers. It 'awakens' inside of them. Normally, this happens in a controlled environment with our clan, in a human less room with a ton of things we can blow up. If the child lives through the awakening, they now posses the power of pretty much the entire universe, with some limitations of course." She looked at us, as if expecting us to contradict her. **

"**How many have died from the awakening?" Stella wondered, out loud. Farren looked sadly at her.**

"**9 out of ten are killed, torn to shreds from their own emotions." She said, her voice not echoing the sadness in her eyes.**

"**So, why do you need to kill Nick?"**

**Farren sighed, getting the meaning of Macy's words. "900 years ago, there was a rebellion with a girl who could not control her awakening. The other children of the stars were shown the evil of my clan and fought back. They killed all but 10 clan members, and themselves. Ever since, we have been called Children of Chaos, servants of the devil, bringers of destruction."**

**Nick entered in for the first time, his head angled down so he was talking to the blankets and not our faces. "My real mother had the one teen that stopped herself from aging take me away from the village, when I was just minutes old. Kaya, the immortal girl, brought me to the hospital room, where your real brother was born. But, it was an unseen miscarriage, and she made the swap, making everyone believe I was your blood brother."**

**Farren took over again. "But when Kaya returned to the village, my father and Nick's mother were tied to poles, on top of a pile of wood. Kaya was tied next to them and refused to give away Nick's location. The three were burned to death and my destiny was set." **

Silence. That was all that surrounded us. Silence brought on by shock and disgust at what these people put Farren through and the hold they have on her now. But now we understood, we knew why Nick didn't consider himself to be our brother, we knew why he seemed distant from us now, and we knew the reason for his doubts.

"Farren, you are wrong." I stated, quietly, but forcefully enough to gain the attention of those around me. She looked at me, confused. "You told us Nick has never been, and will never be our brother. You're wrong."

"Joe..." Nick started, but I cut him off.

"Nick will always be our brother, blood or not. We've lived with him all of our lives, we've helped each other through the good and bad times, and we have always been there to tease him. We love him and nothing can change that, not the past, present or future. He has always and will always be our brother." Though I was speaking to Farren, my words were directed at Nick. Farren nodded, like she understood. I finally looked at my younger brother.

He had tears in his eyes, but of joy and he smiled at my words and I felt my face rearrange itself so my smile matched his. His arms went around me and Kevin and I imagined how much weight must have been taken off his shoulders from me saying the truth that my heart gave me. Kevin and I hugged him back with equal strength and Stella and Macy joined in as well. Farren stood up and walked towards the window, but I could have sworn to see pain behind her blue eyes from our embrace.

"Hey, Farren. You hugged me earlier, so why not now?" I asked, drawing unwanted attention to the girl that looked like she wanted to disappear. Only Nick didn't stare at her.

"That was different Joe and I am sorry for that moment to weakness. I needed the comfort and you were the first person in my sight. This is a family moment in which I have no part in, and you ruined it by drawing attention to myself."

I winced from the cold indifference in her voice and watched her shake her hair out, and all of the grime in it vanished.

"Now, before my clan shows up here, we need to leave, so you aren't in danger."

Kevin, Macy and Stella looked at her, like she was insane. Nick's gaze remained on his hands, which were on his lap.

"We?"I asked, dreading the already known answer.

"Me and her." Nick suddenly said his voice filled with conflicting emotions of sadness and determination.

"No." I said putting everything I had into one word. I would not let my little brother leave my sight again, even if it meant risking my own neck. My heart could not take it if he vanished again and this time, maybe forever.

"Foolish," Farren stated. "You're giving your lives away."

"Like you are planning to do?" Kevin said, without missing a beat. Farren looked away and Nick looked at her in surprise.

"That is different and not the point. They will kill you without a second thought. Is that what you think Nick wants?" Farren suddenly stiffened along with Nick, both of their eyes empty and wide, as they starred behind me.

I opened my mouth to question them, but another piercing voice beat mine.

"Touching, but you are too late."

* * *

**Koutai: **_I love me a good cliffhanger. Until next update!_


	15. Black Vision

**_Koutai: _**_Hi…so tired…You all are lucky I would rather update than nap! OMG 55 reviews!!! I love you all and thanks so much!!!!! This story is almost over…I am so sad about that, I love writing this…but the ending is in a few more chapters, so this is just a warning. _

* * *

**"That is different and not the point. They will kill you without a second thought. Is that what you think Nick wants?" Farren suddenly stiffened along with Nick, both of their eyes empty and wide, as they starred behind me.**

**I opened my mouth to question them, but another piercing voice beat mine. **

**"Touching, but you are too late."**

* * *

_KEVIN'S POV_

Everyone but Nick and Farren turned to see the source of the cruel and merciless voice, and I wished I hadn't. One man stood, not ten feet from us, glaring down with cold and menacing gold eyes. His eyes sparkled with power unknown and he laughed lightly, but the laugh was not humorous, in fact, it sent icy shivers of warning down my spine. Nick and Farren both gasped in what sounded to be pain behind me.

We all turned quickly towards them. Farren was next to the bed again, but she was on her knees, pain clearly etched on her pale face and her eyes clenched closed. A vein pulsed in her forehead as she let out another hiss of pain. Nick sat in the same spot, his eyes nailed shut, his hands holding his head. Pain was also evident on his face and my heart stopped from the intensity of it. I looked back at the black cloaked man, anger grasping hold of my mind and riding heavily on my voice.

"What are you doing to them?!?'" I nearly yelled at the man, who just smiled.

"Kev…don't." Nick choked out. His voice was strained and burdened from the unseen source of misery. I saw Joe put his arms around Nick and Macy and Stella hold Farren, who started rocking and was now holding her head with stone white fingers.

The man regarded Nick, but said nothing. "I am doing nothing to them that I couldn't do to you." He answered, smartly.

I looked back at Nick and Farren and saw them looking at me, warning in their agony filled eyes. But that was not all. Their eyes seemed to be at war with themselves; Nick's brown was attempting to push back a growing black and Farren's blue was fading in some spots, but darkening in others. It was weird, unnerving and creepy. Then I remembered what Farren told us about Nick's eyes when he was controlled by that man…this man**_. His eyes were weird, like they were fighting against themselves, and dead, like he was being controlled. _**Yeah, that is what she said, and it pretty much fit the bill here. Except there eyes were not dead looking yet and so far, they were fighting it. But how long would that last?

They turned their tortured gazes to the man and hatred added to the pain. But the man smirked, confident of his abilities, but I was not so sure; Nick and Farren looked ready to kill.

Nothing happened for a total of six seconds. If anything, the man's glared intensified and Nick and Farren both hissed in pain again, but neither closing their now tearing eyes. The man's smile turned into a sneer as the mental fight for dominance continued. Joe, Stella, Macy and I were forgotten in the midst of the battle, but none of us moved, in case we disturbed Nick's and Farren's intense concentration.

The man sneer turned and a smile grew upon his features once again, as Nick and Farren both released a scream of bloody murder, both of their eyes clamping shut. The man laughed as they panted heavily and fear replaced my anger. I turned to Joe and it was clear he was thinking the same thing. _What if Nick and Farren aren't strong enough to stop him? What will happen to them? _My fear kept climbing and I knew it wouldn't stop until it hit the earth's atmosphere and my heart was beating as fast as a terrified bunny in the shape of a cloud.

Nick and Farren both forced their eyes open with obvious effort and the man's laughter was silenced.

"No…" Nick and Farren whispered together, their voices filled with massive amounts of anger and their duel colored eyes filled bitterness and disgust.

"You…." They said again, their voices gaining strength and volume.

"DON'T" they screamed in a mixture of pain and defiance. The black faded from Nick's eyes and Farren's blue returned. The man stumbled back two steps, growling in rage.

I saw Nick and Farren collapse into Joe's, Stella's and Macy's arms, but there was still fight left in their animosity filled orbs. The man recovered and took a step towards us, but stopped his eyes thoughtful. Nick tensed behind me and I turned to see his eyes widen, but in fear or pain, I couldn't tell. His eyes glanced swiftly at Farren before turning his gaze back to the man. Farren bit her lip, Nick nodded and I wondered what was going on between them.

* * *

_NICK'S POV_

**_Farren, don't you dare argue with me. Get them out of here! _**

_I saw they way her eyes filled with uncertainty and how she bit her lip in fear, but I ignored it. _

**_Are you sure you can handle this? _**_I heard her ask, timidly. I eyed the man, and nodded, knowing she would understand, but no one else would. _

**_Don't worry about me. Get them to safety before he uses them like he used me. GO!_**

_She moved faster than a speeding cheetah and grabbed every ones wrists before teleporting away. That all lasted one second. The man screamed in fury and backhand slapped me across the face. I fell to the floor with a muted crash, thanking Farren's quickness and ability to not argue. I stood up, shaking with rage and I looked him right in the eyes. _

_My glare alone was enough to make him flinch away. He and I did not attack though; he knew I had questions and he also knew I could easily finish him. For an evil old dude, he was pretty wise about the young having more power. _

"I sense you have questions, young bringer of destruction." _He stated, talking to himself more than me. I narrowed my eyes and did not let my guard down as I began._

"Who are you?"

_He laughed. _"I hoped for more creativity. You know of my origin, but not of my name. It is Thanatos, meaning in Greek, death. I bring death to others, and you are on my list."

_I did let my lack of fear show on my face, but I didn't I show my disgust. _

"Thanatos…." _I let the name play on my lips, getting used to its weird sound. I had a feeling I would be using it often in the future. _"Very well. I believe you know what I wish to ask next."

_Thanatos nodded, tauntingly. _"How could I not know? Everyone wishes to know this sooner or later. But why should I tell you? Oh, that's right, you can kill me with a wave of your hand if you wanted to, but you don't have the guts. And that is all it takes boy, guts." _He looked challengingly at me, waiting for me to lose it. But I did not. I expected goading and taunting. But he was right, I did not have the guts to take a life, and something told me I never would. I crossed my arms, letting my impatience show on my face, but kept my excitement, annoyance, and hatred suppressed. _

"Very well. Your mother was a fine woman, such a shame she was cursed with you. Her name was Anita Axella. She loved everything our world had to offer and her singing voice was one we associated with angels. She hated control, corruption, and unjust power; so of course, she rebelled against us, against me. She was a fighter until the very end, but it didn't do her much good. It took us 17 years, but we finally found you."

"And my father?" _I asked, struggling to keep the longing and elation from my voice, but it was hard because those emotions swirled strongly in my heart and nearly overtook my mind and words. _But why do I trust this man? He could be telling complete lies. _I looked into his calm gold eyes, and saw he was not lying; his creepy eyes rang of the truth. _

"Ah, your father. Split by two loves who both were destined to the same fate. He was of strong build, very much like you. He held himself in the same confident and serious manner that you do, and he was three points shy of a genius. Sound familiar? No? Well, he, like many men in our clan, had many a love, and had a daughter and unknown son. Your father was defiant and strong, he had blond with naturally black tipped hair. He was a stone among gems, and your mother was a gem among stones. He went by his heart, never his head, but he was a smart fellow and I was glad to see the end of him. His name was Conor Azael. Sound familiar yet?"

_I stared at him, unwillingly to see the truth that was slapping me in the face. _It can't be…It just can't be! _My hands shook with mixed emotions of sadness, uncertainty, and anger at an unexpected source. I shook my head, finally believing, but showing him I didn't care. He smiled. _

"Like mother like son."

_I glanced away from him, and when I looked back, he was gone. But I no longer felt the danger of his presence that plagued this room. He was long gone. _

**_Farren? Where are you? _**_I questioned, reaching out and shouting to her, hoping she would hear. _

**_Ow, no need to shout. We're coming back, keep your pants on. _**

_I sighed and leaned against the wall, arms crossed, anger and disbelief coursing through my veins. _

* * *

_JOE'S POV_

Ok, teleporting is not my favorite thing. It feels like you are pulling pulled apart, atom by atom, and then put back together in a different place. It was weird. Anyway, we were all really confused as to why Farren brought us here, and left Nick. We screamed at her, saying she condemned our brother but she fired right back, saying she saved our minds from that guy and that Nick told her to do this! Like we would believe that; they didn't even share one word.

**_Believe it Jonas. _**I heard her hiss. But I saw she didn't move her mouth at all and it dawned on me. My mouth formed and 'O' and she smirked, but started pacing again. It was obvious she was worried.

"10 bucks, one week." I whispered to Stella, who smiled and put that into her phone.

"I would appreciate it if you didn't bet on Nick and I getting together. Its not gonna happen." She snarled at us. I didn't question how she knew. She stiffened and her eyes seemed to blank, but after a moment, she relaxed and grabbed our wrists again.

Yeah, teleporting…not fun.

We were back in our room and at first glance, it was empty. But then I saw Nick, who was thankfully unharmed, leaning against the wall, arms crossed, glaring accusatively at Farren. Farren stopped and turned to meet his harsh gaze with a cold glare of her own. Nick's eyes narrowed and her hands went to her hips.

"Out loud please!" I begged, not liking the tension from the unknown creep into the air. Neither of them spared me a glance.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Nick growled, after a moment. Farren kept glaring at him, but surprise flitted into her gaze.

"What did he say to you?" She answered him with another question. Nick shrugged.

"This and that." He answered vaguely, his voice turning colder than liquid Nitrogen. Farren's eyes narrowed. I looked around, noting the utter confusion and lack of comprehension on everyone's faces. _Good, I am not the only one that doesn't get it…Well Kevin might; he always looks this lost and confused._

"So_?" _Nick stated, anger the only emotion in his normally calm voice. Farren looked away, her eyes softening with regret, but then she looked at him again, defiance in her gaze.

"You didn't and don't need to know about that." She simply stated, her own anger starting to match to Nick's.

"Really? I would have thought it nice to know the whole truth. Especially this one! Why didn't you tell me?" Nick's voice was dead calm, but if possible, it was even more intimidating than when it was full of cold fury.

"I told you the truth in a way it that is lacking. I never lied to you and I did tell you. But you were just too thick to figure it out!" Farren's voice turned into a yell and she let out storms of anger, Nick still leaned against the wall, but his eyes were murderous and darkened into black.

"Thick was I? Let me ask you this." Nick started, is voice still dead calm, but anger started worming its way back into it. He stood up straight and walked, ever so slowly towards Farren, who widened her stance just a bit. "Who was the one that remained blind to the acts of her clan for almost her whole life? Who is the one that worshipped the ground Thanatos walked on, when he wouldn't even spit in her direction?"

Farren's eyes flashed white and Nick was knocked off his feet and forced back into the wall. She walked over to him and leaned over him, her hair covering her destructive face. She whispered something unheard and Nick tensed.

"Farren, Nick? Cut it out. Both of you!" Kevin screamed, putting all of his brotherly authority into his voice, but it was ignored by both of them.

Farren put her foot on Nick's chest, preventing him from rising. "Child of Chaos, Son of the Stars, your destiny of death awaits." She chanted in a quiet voice. Nick growled a bit at that and said words to quiet to be heard. Farren threw her head back and laughed coldly and loudly. Nick grabbed her ankle that was not on him and pulled, causing her to fall to the ground. Nick instantly kneeled over her, burning anger still present in his black as coal eyes.

"You thought I didn't need to know." He hissed in a voice that was not like Nick's at all. It sent shivers down my spine as I detected the icy and lethal outrage that possessed my brother's voice, eyes, and by the looks of it, mind. "How could you possibly think I didn't need to know the true identify of my soon to be killer?"

"Nick?" Macy quietly asked, her voice shaking with fear of my brother. "You're scaring me."

Nick didn't even glance at her. His voice remained the same and I realized he either didn't want to hear us, or couldn't through his fit of rage.

"How could you think I didn't need to know that you, Farren Azael, are my sister?"

* * *

**Koutai: **_Can you say plot twist? How many people were expecting that? Be truthful now! Until next update!_

If I need to explain this title just ask me too.


	16. Family?

**Koutai: **_Ugh, I am so brain dead and tired…school sucks the soul and life out of me…ugh. I am loopy as well, so expect weirdness. Third to last chapter…so sad… _

_I want someone to love me, for Who I am. I want someone to need me, is that so bad? I wanna break of madness, but it's all I have. I want someone to love me, for Who I am! _

_Love you forever and always Nick J!!!! _

* * *

_**Kevin's POV**_

"**You thought I didn't need to know." He hissed in a voice that was not like Nick's at all. It sent shivers down my spine as I detected the icy and lethal outrage that possessed my brother's voice, eyes, and by the looks of it, mind. "How could you possibly think I didn't need to know the true identify of my soon to be killer?"**

"**Nick?" Macy quietly asked, her voice shaking with fear of my brother. "You're scaring me."**

**Nick didn't even glance at her. His voice remained the same and I realized he either didn't want to hear us, or couldn't through his fit of rage. **

"**How could you think I didn't need to know that you, Farren Azael, are my sister?"**

* * *

_NICKS' POV_

_The silence around the room was all I needed to hear to know the level of shock surrounding me. The lack of sound almost deafened me more than my anger did. Anger that still shot up and down my spine like lightening in a storm, causing my limbs to shake uncontrollably and my power to rage beneath the surface of my mind, enhancing all of my senses and emotions. _

_I had heard the shouts of Kevin and Macy, but their screams were more like an annoying buzz of a fly that wouldn't leave or a song stuck in my head. But I paid them no heed; I shut them out completely until all I heard was my own blood thundering in my ears. _

_The girl in front of me, my half-sister, was starring at my feet, not meeting my gaze, her eyes fought against each other, trying to find the correct answer to my accusing question. I took the moment to glance around the room, to see if my brothers and friends were still on their feet from the news. They weren't. _

_Stella and Macy were on the foot rest, Kevin on a chair, Joe on the ground. All of them starred at me and Farren, as if trying to see the family resemblance that wasn't there. Stella and Macy's jaws were dropped to the ground and their eyes bulging like bugs. Kevin sat backwards, his eyes wide as well and Joe…he did not look surprised, but like he guessed and suspected this before I actually said it aloud. _

* * *

_JOE'S POV_

For some reason, I wasn't as surprised at the news as I should have been. It was as if my subconscious already suspected, or even knew, that Farren wasn't as alone as she wanted us to believe. Though nothing on the outside of the two half-siblings gave away Farren's secret, their personalities held similarities, like their bossiness, intensity, and intelligence. They had the same proud stride in their step, the same glint of knowledge in their eyes and their serious demeanor were almost dead give a ways to the unknown limbs of a family tree.

"What?" breathed Kevin, his eyes darting between the only two standing. Nick's eyes darted quickly towards him, but moved away to gaze impatiently at Farren, but he did not answer him. His eyes were still darker than normal, but no longer were they black as night. Farren was quite still under his hard gaze, her eyes settled and held one emotion when she looked up at us; regret.

"You heard him, the secret is out, the cat is out of the bag, whatever bad and useless saying you prefer for this situation. Yes, Nick is my half-brother. Same father, different mothers." She answered shortly. We waited for her, but she did not elaborate.

"So, how come you guys don't look similar at all if you share one parent?" Macy inquired.

Farren looked at Macy and Nick crossed his arms again and leaned against the wall, letting Farren up, but his gaze never once left her.

"That is really quite simple. With children of the stars, the boys look like their mother, and the girls resemble their fathers. My hair is natural, even the black, as my fathers was, and according to my mother, I am a female clone of him. Though Nick and I do not look alike, we share personality qualities, as I am sure you've noticed."

I looked over at Nick, whose dark brown chocolate eyes were still on his sister, but he no longer held the rage filled aura as before, but it was still accusing and serious. Farren finally looked back at him, her eyes pleading. Nick's eyes softened a bit, but his gaze did not lose the accusing glare. Farren rolled her eyes.

"I hate repeating myself, but out loud please?" Joe said, trying to put a bored tone in my voice. Nick smirked a bit and turned his head towards us, his eyebrow cocked. His gaze darted towards Farren, who looked at me curiously, and she tried to hold back an obvious smile. Stella's, Macy's and Kevin's gaze followed theirs, and the girls burst out in giggles. Kevin looked stuck in the middle of horror and laughter. I finally dared ask.

"What's so funny?"

No one answered. Nick and Farren's smile grew and Nick turned his gaze to the wall across from him again and closed his eyes with a sigh as Farren turned red from the lack of oxygen in her lungs as she started to chuckle.

_**Dude, check your fly. **_Nick's voice entered my head. It took all of my willpower not to jump at the unexpectedness of hearing him. I looked down just as my pants fell to my knees.

Farren cracked up and gave Nick a very suspicious high five, which he somehow knew was coming even though his eyes were still closed. Macy fainted in shock and Stella was rolling on the floor, laughing, while Kevin starred, crimson in the face from holding back a laugh.

"I'm going to kill you." I said, without heat or anger, to my little brother. He smirked, eyes still closed and pointed to Farren with dead accuracy.

"It was her idea." He stated simply, his voice not holding any remorse for embarrassing me.

"Guilty!" Farren said happily, holding up her hands. "But it was Nick that actually did it."

Nick smirked again, still leaning against the wall and eyes still closed.

"I'm going to get you." I said, fake anger riding on my voice. I stepped towards Nick, or at least tried too, but then I remember my pants around my knees and tripped on them, falling towards the floor with a crash. Silence around me, then a burst of laughter from everyone and I felt my face heat up, but I laughed along with them as I stood up and pulled my pants back up.

* * *

_FARREN'S POV_

_Is this what it is like to have a family, to not be alone? It brought a strange warm feeling to my thawing heart to not be glared at or insulted, but rather laughing at a prank I easily convinced Nick to pull. For the moment, the weight of Nick's life was not on my shoulders, and all my worries were gone from the swiftly lightening abyss of my mind. Is this what it feels like to be happy? _

"Joe, you look good in pink bunny underwear," stated Nick, whose eyes were now open and sparkling from laughter. Joe turned pink and matched his underwire as his laughter turned to sulking, which turned to confusion.

"Dude, your eyes were closed, how did you know that?" _Joe questioned Nick, who shrugged as an answer, a mischievous glint appearing in his eyes. _"Wait…I don't even own Pink Bunny anything! NICK!" _Joe screamed, running with false rage towards his brother, who saluted Joe with two fingers and disappeared. I giggled again at Joe's astonished face as he started yelling how unfair that was at the blank wall. _

_**Since when did you develop a funny side? **__I questioned Nick silently. _

_**When did you? **__He curtly answered. I shook my head, pondering his question that needed no answer. Joe noticed my movement and glared playfully at me and started walking towards me as well. From his thoughts, he wanted to tickle the whereabouts of Nick out of his sister. I shook my finger at him and faded from sight as well. _

_Emotions completely opposite from those before settled back into place in my heart. Fear, anger and worry wormed through and destroyed my joy so that I was turned back into what I was before. The fear came from Joe's statement; if I was his sister, than the clan will use him and Kevin to get to me and Nick. I can't be the one to bring that onto them, I will not let that happen! I was angry at myself for getting this close to the ones I was supposed to hurt, maim, and kill. __Worry is the thin stream of fear trickling through my mind in which I encouraged to cut a channel, into which all other thoughts are drained__ from my darkening mind. I would not let this family, my family, be influenced or hurt by my old clan. I would not let that happen. _

…………_._

_It was exactly three hours after Nick reappeared behind Joe, scaring the ever loving crap out of him and then Nick nearly cried from laughing so much from Joe's "torture," which was, of course, tickling. Now, the boys and the two girls were at dinner, catching up about normal things. I politely excused myself, saying I needed time to think, to take this all in. It wasn't a total lie, but only a small part was true._

_I did need to think, but not about family, but the danger I was putting them in, and my quickly coming defeat. I can't be a carefree girl and they can't be a complete family with my clan trying to murder them every second, like they did my mother. I desired freedom, with all of my dead heart, but I knew it would never come for me. _But it can become reality for Nick_, _and I will fight until my last breath to make that happen.

_I grabbed the notebook on Nick's desk and tore out a sheet, writing in my loopy and elegant hand, before I cast off my wing necklace and teleported to my fate. _

* * *

_NICK'S POV_

_We were in the car, on our way to Stella's favorite restaurant, when my heart constricted and my mind stopped. Fear from an unknown source coursed through my veins, paralyzing every aspect of my body. I couldn't move, think, and I could barely breathe. My unique power flared deep inside me, causing me to stiffen from its strong touch, and it sent me one word; Farren. _

"Nick? You ok_?" Kevin asked his voice far off and almost nonexistent. I did not answer, I couldn't. I felt Macy's hand on my shoulder, gently shaking me, preventing me from leaving alone, and get to Farren. _

"Nick?" _she whispered, concern in her voice. My fear heightened to an incontrollable point, reaching higher and farther than earth's atmosphere should have allowed. I needed to go!_

_I grabbed Macy's hand and pried it from my shoulder, causing her to gasp. I didn't care. As soon as I was free of her restraining hold, I was gone. _

_The firehouse was oddly quiet, void of any thoughts. Fear turned to panic. I raced upstairs, faster than lightening and found her note in under a second. Her beautiful wing necklace she inherited from her mother lay on top of her note, which I opened with shaking hands. _

Nick,

Please understand one thing; I refuse to be the one that ends your life and I will not be the one to permanently scar your family. So, I have planned for the end of our clan, and possibly, the end of myself. I leave you my mother's necklace, not so you will remember me if I do pass on to the stars, but because a trinket cannot bring a safe passage after death. What can, is love. As corny as this may be, you have shown me love, for the first time in a long time and I wish to thank you. I am not sorry for what I will be doing when you are reading this, I have been expecting it for awhile and I know you have as well. Do not be sad for me, nor follow my suicidal footsteps. Your family needs you to stay with them. Thank you Nick, for showing me that there is more to life than death. I am glad to have met you, my brother.

~Farren Lucas

_I accepted what my heart has been denying as I held Farren's last note, last goodbye. Defiance rose in my chest; I could not, would not, let Farren face these monsters that inhabited a person's body alone. There was no way she could do all of this by herself, and there was no way I would leave my sister to do such a thing. I grabbed her necklace and put it in my pocket before scribbling a message of my own on the end of her note. _Sorry Farren, but I am coming whether you like it or not. _I concentrated on the pond clearing and vanished, only to reappear twenty feet from a battle._

* * *

_MACY'S POV_

One question still hung in the air of the car as we headed back to the Lucas firehouse; what caused Nick to leave? There was only one thing we knew for certain; Nick's eyes held a tremendous amount of fear the moment before he left. But as to the cause of that fear, that was another mystery we hoped to solve.

We walked into the coolest house ever, and were instantly bombarded with silence that rang loud and true. Something was wrong. Where was Farren? Where was Nick? Joe ran up the stairs, his footsteps in perfect beat to my own thundering heart. Needless to say, we all followed him.

When I got upstairs, I saw Joe, holding a white piece of paper, his face white, and his eyes large. Not good news at all, but a cute look on him. We all walked over to him and read over his back.

Nick,

Please understand one thing; I refuse to be the one that ends your life and I will not be the one to permanently scar your family. So, I have planned for the end of our clan, and possibly, the end of myself. I leave you my mother's necklace, not so you will remember me if I do pass on to the stars, but because a trinket cannot bring a safe passage after death. What can, is love. As corny as this may be, you have shown me love, for the first time in a long time and I wish to thank you. I am not sorry for what I will be doing when you are reading this, I have been expecting it for awhile and I know you have as well. Do not be sad for me, nor follow my suicidal footsteps. Your family needs you to stay with them. Thank you Nick, for showing me that there is more to life than death. I am glad to have met you, my brother.

~Farren Lucas

_I can't let her face this alone. Do not follow me! My sister and I chose our fate and I have no intentions of letting her live it alone. I love you all and…I'm sorry. _

_~Nick_

My heart stopped and Joe openly sobbed. Kevin dragged us all back to his car muttering, "We are not gonna let them face this alone either."

* * *

_**Koutai: **__Two more to go…so sad. Vote in my poll on my profile page please! So, what did you think about this chapter? The next one and the last one will be action packed, and probably one giant chapter split into two parts. I love you all and I want to thank you for making this story such a success. Until next update!_

I NEED EVERYONE TO READ MY NEW STORY COLLECTION/CHOICES TO CHOSE 2 OF THE 3 FOR ME TO WRITE IN THE PLACE OF CHILD OF CHAOS AND LOST LIVES, BOTH OF WHICH WILL END IN THEIR NEXT CHAPTER, SO PLEASE READ MY SHORT THREE STORY PROLOGUES AND VOTE ON YOUR TOP TWO! I WANT YOU TO DECIDE !! YOU HAVE THE POWER THIS TIME, DON'T WASTE IT AND USE IT WISELY!


	17. Blessing of the Stars

**Koutai: **_First part of the last chapter (there will be two parts, each with different titles, but they are supposed to be connected but too long together)__…so sad…I don't want to see this story close…I want to thank everyone that has stuck with this story until the end. You all have no idea how much that means to me. Thank you all and I would like to shout out Silvereyed angel and for always being there for me and talking and helping..(Snowfall helped write the second paragraph of this chapter..thank you girl!). I love you both and for all you reading this now, I love you too. _

_IF YOU HAVEN'T ALREADY__**, PLEASE CHECKED OUT MY STORY COLLECTION/CHOICES AND PICK YOUR TOP TWO FOR ME TO WRITE NEXT!**__ THANK! YOU ALL!!!_

_**I DO NOT OWN JONAS, BUT I DO OWN THE IGNOTUS CLAN, AND FARREN!**_

* * *

**(Nick) **_**I accepted what my heart has been denying as I held Farren's last note, last goodbye. Defiance rose in my chest; I could not, would not, let Farren face these monsters that inhabited a person's body alone. There was no way she could do all of this by herself, and there was no way I would leave my sister to do such a thing. I grabbed her necklace and put in it my pocket before scribbling a message of my own on the end of her note. **_**Sorry Farren, but I am coming whether you like it or not. **_**I concentrated on the pond clearing and vanished, only to reappear twenty feet from a battle.**_

…**..(Macy)**

**My heart stopped and Joe openly sobbed. Kevin dragged us all back to his car muttering, "We are not gonna let them face this alone either."**

* * *

_FARREN'S POV_

_Blood, rage, murder, revenge; my only emotions. I sliced, ripped, threw, tore, did everything possible to end this never ending cycle of physical and mental pain these servants of the devil forced on my family and myself. Nothing but a mass of bodies stood in my way but they would soon be vanquished. _

_I felt a touch on my arm, light and soft, not meaning to cause any pain, but I wrenched my arm away anyway. Nothing was going to stop me from doing what needed to be done. Absolutely nothing would stop my greatest and possibly last feat. The person touched my shoulder and I lost it, spinning around and forcing my fist to where my assaulter's nose would be. A hand grabbed mine at a speed my eyes could barely follow. Whoops. _

_"Farren," I heard his voice whisper, and I recognized it immediately, fighting the urge to try and punch him again. My idiotic Lucas brother. Why the heck did he follow me here? I told the brat not too! Did he have any sense in him? I mean, he always claimed to be 3 points shy of a genius, so why didn't he act like it? Why did he have to be like our father and follow his heart when he needed to follow his head?_

_**Duck! **__I quickly told him. He did what I said and I punched over his head, smashing the nose of another council member. _

"Idiot! Why did you come?" I yelled at Nick, who straightened up and received my anger calmly.

"Because, I would be a horrible brother to make you face this alone. It involves me as much as it does you and I do know what I am getting myself into. Now, do you want to talk, or do your want to kick butt?"

_I smirked at my brother and nodded. Back to back we stood each facing 6 of the twelve council members around us, more watching from the pond portal. Nick grasped my hand and I squeezed it. The twelve surrounding us stepped forward, pulling swords or different sizes and colors. Nick and I both bent our knees slightly, ready to fight. This was it, the fight of my life, only I wasn't alone. I couldn't ask for a better friend, fighter, and brother._

* * *

_NICK'S POV_

_Was I worried? Yes. Was I scared? Absolutely. Was I regretting my decision to come? Never. As I stood back to back with my sister, I knew this was exactly where I belonged. Fighting for our lives, making a last stand, right by her side. I could never ask for a better partner to fight with, a better friend, or a better sister._

_The twelve around us pulled out their swords and Farren and I bent our knees, ready to pounce, fight, and kill. I may not have the guts to murder, but that would not hold me back from crippling, injuring, and brawling. _

_The man facing me stepped forward, sword shining menacingly in the blood light of the sunset. He lunged faster than a striking cobra. But I leaned down, put my right hand on the leaf littered ground and spun, knocking my feet into his legs, causing him to fall. Farren turned towards me and looked at the man's sword. Its long form wavered as it flickered and changed into a long and silver snake that promptly wrapped itself around the man's throat. The ten others, waiting in a circle around us, ran forward and attacked. _

* * *

_JOE'S POV_

I clutched my seat in alarm as Kevin took a turn at 40 miles an hour, his eyes filled with worry and anger and his hands clenched on the steering wheel. Somehow, Kevin's insane 20 over speed limit speed, was not fast enough. We needed to go faster, but this was pushing it as it was. My own worry and fear clamped onto my heart, causing it to race faster than Kevin's erratic driving and my breaths were short and shallow as I thought of Farren and Nick, lying in a pool of their own blood, eyes starring lifeless to the rapidly appearing stars.

I wanted to be angry at Nick and Farren for leaving, but I just couldn't be right now. The fear and worry were too great to let me feel anything else. How much fear could I take in one life time?

Kevin slammed on his breaks and we all rushed out of the car, partly thankfully just to feel solid and not moving ground under our feet again.

The forest path in front of us was silent and my breath caught in my chest as I thought what that could mean. No wind rustled the leaves, no screams, no sobs, just silence. We broke unto a run and were at the clearing in a matter of seconds. Only when we were twenty feet away, could he hear the clash of metal on wood, the grunts of men, and the sound of nimble and quick feet jumping and running swiftly through the fire color leaves that were scattered all over the forest floor. When we were ten feet away, we finally saw it.

We each hid behind one of the numerous trees and watched the fight in front of us unfold. Farren launched herself at any and all of the men, murder in her white eyes. None of the men that stood in her way remained on their feet for longer than 3 seconds. Her hair flung around her face as she swiftly turned to a man that was a foot away from her, his sword about to come down onto her head.

Before she could move, a tree branch bent down and blocked the blow. The sword dug deep into the wood and got stuck; the man pulled at it in a futile attempt to free it before the branch swatted him away and the man landed hard on his back and didn't move, but his chest still rose and fell. We followed Farren's thankful gaze and saw our brother.

Nick was leaning against a tree trunk, his eyes jet black and an uncaring aura that made me want to hit him surrounded him. Robed man after robed man ran to him, swords flashing as they tried to touch him, but every time, the tree he was leaning against would swipe its braches in front of him, and took out every single man. He slowly started walking towards Farren, his eyes following the two men that charged towards him on either side of him. Nick walked to another tree. At the second before the swords would cut into his flesh, he jumped; kicking against the tree in front of him and back flipped over the surprised men, landed perfectly, spun around, punched one of them in the temple and kicked the other in the ribs. Both went down and did not stir.

Nick calmly walked over to Farren again as men circled them, blocking them from our view. It took all of my willpower to not scream out their names, just to make sure they would be alright.

* * *

_FARREN'S POV_

_We were surrounded, big deal. I looked to my brother, his eyes bored, as if asking; Is this the best you've got? I smiled and he nodded to my gaze. We linked hands and closed our eyes just as all of the robed council members dashed towards us. The wind picked up and the leaves that covered our shoes lifted from the ground, swirling in growing masses. The men around us did not notice it yet. _

_I felt my strength decline and Nick's hand tense in mine as we combined our powers. The leaves formed figures of animals and their growling caused the group of men to stop their assault. They all turned away from us to face what we wrought. _

_Jaguars, wolves, and bears, each made of only red, gold and brown leaves, stalked around the group of robed men, growling like they were alive. They each had glowing pairs of gold eyes and when they moved, you could see through them from the spaces between the leaves. One man lunged at a jaguar, swinging his sword, cutting through its leaf made body. Nothing happened to the animal except it jumped onto the man, knocking him down and scratching him with very real claws and killing him with very real teeth. _

_The rest of them men made no sudden movements, not a breath nor shiver passed from them as the other animal continued to stare them down. Another man stepped to Nick and I, who still both stood in the center, hands linked, eyes closed. Nothing happened so the man took another step, and then another. _

_Mine and Nick's deadly eyes snapped opened and Nick pulled my back against his and spun me around. I landed on the man, very much like a jaguar and a loud and gross snap was heard. The man fell down, his eyes unseeing and I leaped off of him, moments before he hit the ground with a broken neck. The other animals of the leaves attacked, biting and scratching every man in sight, but only a few killed. _

_The last man fell to the pounding of a bear and the bites of a wolverine. As he fell, the wind picked up and the leave animals came apart, their leaves falling innocently to the ground. I watched Nick slump against a tree and close his eyes, just as a hand went to my shoulder and the cold tip of a sword went to a hole in my shirt, at the small of my back._

_**Nick…**_

* * *

_NICK'S POV_

_I leaned against another tree as I tried to regain the strength I lost from that last bit of the battle. Farren _always_ had to be flashy with her attacks. My heart rate was finally slowing enough for me to relax a bit. _

_**Nick…**_

_Farren's voice sounded in my head, full of fear and shock. I threw my eyes open and spun around to face her, Thanatos stood behind her, a hand on her shoulder, and a sword pressing against the small of her back. Confusion set in my mind as fear played in Farren's eyes and as Thanatos laughed quietly. Why would Farren be afraid of him? She could easily survive a sword attack, thanks to our accelerated healing, and she could still snap his neck, even if he did try and kill her. _

"Nicholas, come any closer, and she dies." _Thanatos threatened me, his voice low and full of warning. "_This sword is the only thing that can kill a Child of Chaos. It is coated with the poison of the space, my own invention. How else do you think we subdued those before you, in the rebellion of the stars? One movement and one minute, your sister is dead."

_I starred at him, not bothering to hide my dismay and panic. Farren…How can I get her out of this? _

"Nicholas, if you want to save her, than you have two choices; join us, or die at my own hand. Chose wisely, your sister's life is on the line."

"Nick…" _Farren whispered, her tone telling me to not do it. But I ignored her._

"Fine. Take my life; it is the better of the two evils. I would rather die than join a clan that forces death." _My voice was full of confidence at my choice and I saw Farren lower her head, her eyes thoughtful and filled with sorrow. _

_Thanatos laughed again and beckoned me forward. I walked over and when I was within his grasp, he forced Farren away and pressed the sword against my neck. Farren tensed a few feet away and I sent her the signal; my middle and pointer finger pressed together against my stomach. She nodded as I moved. _

_I spun to my right, away from the ice cold tip of the unforgiving sword, and twisted Thanatos's arm from his socket with a loud and sickening snick. He howled in pain and his grip on me lessened. I twisted away and was about to knock him to the ground when he jumped over me and pushed his sword into Farren's stomach, before she even had the chance to scream. He laughed and then used our shock to sneak around me and go back into the pond portal. _

_I ran up to Farren was she convulsed and fell, catching her just before she hit the ground. Her blues eyes found my brown ones and she weakly smiled. Her smile sent spasms of pain, fear and anguish into my heart, causing it to thunder against my rib cage and tears formed in my eyes, but did not spill over. My hands were soon covered in her crimson blood. _No…Farren…No, she can't die! Not my sister!

_I tried to access my power to attempt to heal her, but she stopped me by talking. _

"Don't Nick. Nothing can save me know. I can feel the poison flow like fire through my veins, burning and destroying my life." _Her hand went to mine and her steady voice became labored as her minute to live decayed. _

"Farren…" _I managed to say past my pain. My tears flowed openly now, she smiled at me, it reaching and lighting up her eyes. _

"Nick, my brother, I love you. You have shown me real happiness and love, thank you. But now, you have to let me go. This Child of Chaos…can not…hold out much longer…" _Each word seemed to cause her pain, but it was clear she wanted to continue. _

_I shook my head, my quiet voice shaking with misery. _"You are not a Child of Chaos, but a Blessing of the Stars." _She smiled at me, her eyes thankful and full of her love for me. _

_At that moment I remembered her necklace in my pocket. I quickly dug it out and clasped it in her cold, pale, and limp hand. She smiled at it and brought it close to her heart, her arm shaking and her skin rapidly paling to the color of the now present and full moon. She turned her gaze to the stars._

"Now I can….pass into…peace and live forever among…the stars…"

_She fell limp in my arms as she took her last shuddering breath, and then was still. Her eyes lost their light, like someone blowing out a candle, and they became empty mirrors reflecting the stars. Farren Lucas was gone…her body dead in my arms…her soul living forever in the stars. _

* * *

**Koutai:…**_Had to be done…please don't kill me. Part two will be up in a few days; hopefully it will be up by Wednesday night by the latest. Until my next and last update!_


	18. Child of Chaos

**Koutai: **_SECOND part of the last chapter __…so sad…I don't want to see this story close…I want to thank everyone that has stuck with this story until the end. You all have no idea how much that means to me. Thank you all and I would like to shout out Silvereyed angel and for always being there for me and talking and helping. I love you both and for all you reading this now, I love you too. THIS IS LONG!!!!!_

_**I DO NOT OWN JONAS, BUT I DO OWN THE IGNOTUS CLAN, AND FARREN!*sniff***_

* * *

_**At that moment I remembered her necklace in my pocket. I quickly dug it out and clasped it in her cold, pale, and limp hand. She smiled at it and brought it close to her heart, her arm shaking and her skin rapidly paling to the color of the now present and full moon. She turned her gaze to the stars.**_

"**Now I can….pass into…peace and live forever among…the stars…" **

_**She fell limp in my arms as she took her last shuddering breath, and then was still. Her eyes lost their light, like someone blowing out a candle, and they became empty mirrors reflecting the stars. Farren Lucas was gone…her body dead in my arms…her soul living forever in the stars. **_

* * *

_JOE'S POV MOMENTS BEFORE ABOVE PASSAGE_

We watched in utter horror as the leaf beasts drifted apart with the wind and as the robed man with gleaming gold eyes, Thanatos, gripped Farren's shoulder and pressed his sinister looking blade to her back. His mouth moved but his words were lost to the slight rustle of the leaves. I watched Nick's face change from confusion, to terror, to nothing, all in a matter of seconds.

My heart thumped wildly against my chest as Nick slowly approached Thanatos and was grabbed by him, the sword now touching his neck. It took all of my minimal self control not to jump up from behind my tree and run to my brother, punching that evil man, breaking his ugly hooked nose. But Nick moved before I did, twisting out of the man's grasp and violently pulling up on his shoulder. The loud and sickening pop rang through the woods and Thanatos screamed in pain, but it did not stop him. He jumped past Nick and thrust his sword into Farren's stomach before she could even move, scream, or figure out what was happening.

Her eyes filled with unimaginable pain as Thanatos took the sword from her gut and ran, unnoticed, past a very white Nick.

Nick's brown eyes were filled with shock, fear and realization as he ran forward and caught Farren as her knees gave out. Words were shared between them, but they were too faint to make out. Farren's blue eyes were calm in the face of her death and they were filled with love and thankfulness towards her brother. Nick's brown orbs were filled with tears that slowly fell over onto his cheeks and his entire body shook with mourning. My own heart felt like it was being torn from my chest from the overwhelming sadness of the scene in front of me. Stella and Macy both cried, their eyes red and their mouths clamped shut, not wanting to disturb Farren's final words.

Nick took something from his pocket and gave it to his dying sister, who smiled and whispered something to Nick, who also managed a small smile. Farren gazed up at the stars, and took one last shuddering breath before she was forever still. Nick clenched his eyes closed, silent sob escaping his lips and he leaned slightly over Farren, his fingers clenching into painfully white fists. His shaking intensified as the men around him started stirring and rising to their feet, turning towards my unsuspecting brother.

I stood up; ready to fight, to warn Nick, and Stella, Macy and Kevin did as well, all of them holding the same tearful expression in their eyes.

Suddenly Nick's eyes snapped opened and his head snapped up. His eyes were no longer brown, but the darkest black I have ever seen. His face was contorted into a sneer and his glare was filled with a broken heart and a thirst for blood. He shook with anger and his skin paled to the color of the moon. The men around him advanced, either oblivious or not caring to the danger they faced.

A violent gust of wind that knocked everyone off their feet came from Nick, his eyes filled with uncontrollable dark rage. The men around him flew off their feet and their backs and necks slammed into one of the many trees around us before falling to the forest floor, as still as death. I looked over at my older brother and friends, to see them on the ground as well and scratched up from the sticks the wind was stirring up.

I looked up to the sky and saw black clouds cover the stars. Rain, thunder and lightening waged a war over the land we call earth, portraying my little brother's fury to the devil that killed his sister. I turned my gaze back to him and found him standing, walking slowly and with purpose to the pond that no longer held the image of men. The storm threw his curls from his demented eyes, and I saw an insane smile cursing his lips and the robes of the dead around him lifted in the wind.

I surveyed the whole setting with a new kind of fear rising in my chest. The kind of fear I only felt once before; the fear of my brother. And this time, I knew I would be able to do little to nothing to snap him out of it.

* * *

_NICK'S POV_

_I've said this before, but this was just too much for my heart to handle. As soon as Farren went eternally limp in my arms, something inside my mind and my heart shattered into a million pieces, casting my soul into an indescribable pain of loss, vehemence, and grief. I felt myself fading, falling into those emotions, covering my memories of happiness and family, until all that existed was this pain._

_I felt the growing strength of my power, sending me one beautiful word: revenge. I held onto that one word as I let it take over every part of my being, changing me from weak Nick Lucas into a true Child of Chaos. _

_Nothing could compare to the trail of flames that shot through my veins, over my skin, making my eyes turn pitch-black, darker than the night sky, darker than my black heart. They had killed my sister and with that, they had set their own fate… _

_I starred at her pale and unmoving body, once so strong, and now so serene, and for a moment, my mind cleared and I wished; I wished for her, that wherever she was, she was okay now…no longer a slave of the ones that brought Chaos and death. That thought brought my attention back and everything around me erupted as silent black tear ran over my contrasting white skin._

_Pain, rage, anger, and every horrible thing a human being could possibly feel, fought for dominance in my heart and destroyed my soul. They all won, making my powers stronger, more vivid then I had ever felt it. And I liked it. A small smile graced my lips; sweet, sweet revenge… _

_(Two paragraphs above written by silvereyed angel and changed by me, but it is mostly her work…love ya girlie!)_

_I felt my enemies approach and I sent them to their deaths with just one simple thought. I heard the glorious sound of backs and necks breaking into multiple pieces and lightening bolts of joy sped up my spine and made their way into my powerful eyes. With the deed in this world complete, I made my way slowly and with a purpose, to the portal in my own world. The surface rippled as it welcomed me, the bringer of destruction, the Child of Chaos, back into the world where it all started, and to the world where it all would end. _

_I walked through the warmth of the portal and sealed it from this end; people could come in, but no one could escape. I faced the pathetic disguised town and my anger increased as I saw the very stage where my mother and father and Kaya were brutally burned at the stake, their screams echoing in my ears, feeding the fire that raged in my soul. Time to make my presence known. _

* * *

_KEVIN'S POV_

As soon as Nick stepped into the portal we came to our sense and ran after him, shouting ignored things to him. Macy and Stella stopped when their paths crossed with a dead man and Joe went to Farren. Macy held Stella as they walked slowly through the clearing, their eyes on their feet and not on the bodies that littered the ground like fallen leaves. Joe kneeled over Farren, brushed some hair from her calm face, and closed her lifeless eyes. Now she could only be sleeping, if it weren't for her stillness.

I didn't know what to feel right now. My heart was torn between anguish and fear, both for Nick, and from Nick. My mind was void of all thoughts and I walked to Joe on numb legs. He looked up at me with sadness and uncertainty in his eyes and stood, motioning wordlessly to the pond. I nodded, far from ready to face what my little brother has wrought.

We moved to the ponds strangely still surface as the rain pelted against our skulls like hammers and thunder crashed much too loudly in the distance. After taking a calming breath and praying that this would work, I stepped into the water. But I did not get wet; in fact, it was like I had just stepped through a warm breeze. I opened my eyes to see a small town, fire blazing on most on the ragged tents and straw huts, and children and women around the edge of the town all on their hands and knees, bowing to what we feared. Joe and the girls walked behind me, each gasping in the surprise that I felt. It was like we had entered another dimension.

A strong burst of wind hit us, forcing our hair back from our faces and hindering our vision. Many of the tents flew from the ground, revealing hidden entrances to who knows what under the ground. Men with primitive weapons, like swords, slingshots, and sticks with a sharp rock tied to the end flew from the revealed entrances and ran to the center of the village, and after a split decision, Joe did the same, Macy, Stella, and I hot on his tail.

Now that we neared the one that could kill us with a single wave of his hand, my fear started to dominate my mind and doubt wormed its way into my thoughts. _What if we are too late to save Nick from himself? What if he doesn't want to be saved? What if he doesn't recognize us? What if he won't stop? _

Joe slid to a stop, his hands shaking slightly as he balled them into loose fists and starred at the scene in front of him, his eyes telling us of his disbelief, fear and disgust. I looked over his shoulder and inhaled sharply, not liking what I saw.

Nick stood in the center of about twenty men, each who was holding a weapon, but none who could touch him before he got to them. Man after man tried and failed to stop the threat, my brother, but before they could get within a foot of him, their weapon would fly from their hands and into Nick's. His eyes holding no mercy and only bloody rage, Nick would kill the man with his own weapon, kicking away their corpse.

When one man remained, he tried to run, but Nick jumped impossibly high and impossibly fast, landing on the man's back, grabbing the sides of his head and violently twisting. A snap was heard and the man fell, Nick jumping off his back just before he hit the cold dirt ground.

I looked at the group behind me, Stella and Macy both looked horrified and I found myself wishing that they would have stayed back with Farren's body. They were both a bit green in the face, but they both also had fierce determination in their wide eyes; determination to get the old Nick back, the one that wouldn't hurt a fly.

Before I could stop her, Stella raced passed us and stop about two feet from Nick, who turned and glared at her his eyes, if possible, getting darker and more insane at the prospect of another victim.

"Stella, get out of there!!!" Joe and Macy shouted, their voices both filled with terrible terror and realization that Nick did not care, or maybe know, who Stella was and that she had no intention of causing him more harm.

Stella did not move, her eyes still locked on Nick's cold ones, neither of them blinking.

"Nick, it's me…its Stella…" She said softly, holding her hands up in a gesture of peace. Nick's glare did not lose any of its anger and he did not back down. Stella took a small step towards our unstable brother.

Something moved in Nick's unforgiving eyes and Stella was forced back from him, and landed with a loud thump, at my feet. Her eyes were closed, her skin pale. Joe was instantly by her side, shaking her. She groaned and touched her head saying a small ow. Macy looked up, furious, her glare almost as intense as Nick's.

"You hurt her! Your own friend!" Macy yelled at him, despite my constant shushing. Nick's eyes shined, amused at Macy's anger. He straightened, no longer in an offensive stance, but more in a mocking one.

"Careful Mace." I whispered as she walked forward at a quick pace, anger still inscribed on her face. If Nick weren't a super villain right now, I would be worried for him because any angry Macy is not good news.

Nick allowed her to approach him until she could touch him. She jabbed a finger into his chest and told him off, like a mother except much more intimidating.

"Nicholas Lucas, how could you hurt Stella and all of these people? Look around! You've destroyed so much and murdered so many! Murdered, Nick! Do you not care at all?" Macy exasperated, gesturing with her hands to make a point.

Nick's expression grew bored. Macy got even angrier and tried to swat at his head, like I had done so many times to Joe when he zoned out. But her hand never hit her mark. Nick's hand shot up and grabbed her arm, his eyes darkening from the intended hit. Macy gasped as her body trembled from an unseen source of pain. Nick picked her up from the ground, using only his hand which still held her arm and threw Macy away from him. She sailed over our heads, screaming the entire time. Stella got up shakily and ran to her. It was only Joe and me now.

* * *

_NICK'S POV_

_The pathetic plight of the mortal men with weapons was fun to destroy, but they were not my real goal. But each man I smite will bring me closer to said goal. From the corner of my eye I watched a group of four oddly familiar figures, who stood watching me, shock and horror on each of their pale faces. I smirked to myself at the terror I was bringing as I walked away, waiting for one of them to try and stop me. The blonde one bolted around the group and stopped two feet from me. _

_I turned to watch her and heard the brunette female and the straight haired male yell at her to stop. At least they had some sense not to cross the last Child of Chaos. The blond quietly spoke, and I decided to listen, hoping she would be begging for mercy. _

"Nick, it's me…its Stella…" _She said softly, holding her hands up in a gesture of peace._

_I remained glaring at her, not backing down. But why did her voice, name and appearance seem so familiar? I struggled to recall, keeping my face impassive. She took a step towards me and I focused on her again. No one would catch me on the unaware, not even this blond girl…Stella. I pushed her away from me, with just a single twitch of my finger, and had her land at the feet of the boy with curls. Now that they knew my power, what I was capable of, would they run and save themselves by showing their respect in bowing, or set their death in stone?_

_They chose death. The brunette girl stepped forward, her eyes murderous. Her glare amused me, so I backed down, wondering what this girl would say to me, to try and make my reign of terror end. _

"You hurt her! Your own friend!" _The girl yelled at me. I allowed my amusement to flow into my orbs of power called eyes and I straightened, crossing my arms and looking at her in what could have been interpreted as a mocking way. _

"Careful Mace." _The taller boy with dark curly hair told her. The female ignored him and advanced towards me. Her walk told me that she knew the way of sports, running, and defending. Her name, just like Stella's had, brought up thoughts of recognition, but I ignored it, not wanting to be hindered by the annoyance of lost memories. _

_I allowed her to approach me until she could touch me. She jabbed a finger into my chest and told me off. _

"Nicholas Lucas, how could you hurt Stella and all of these people? Look around! You've destroyed so much and murdered so many! Murdered, Nick! Do you not care at all?" _Macy exasperated, gesturing with her hands to make a point. _

_I allowed my expression to grow bored, not caring anymore about what this girl had to say. She got even angrier and tried to swat at my head, while again, I was unaware. I grabbed her arm, mine moving faster than any eye could follow. Her eyes widened a bit as she realized she went too far. I will enjoy seeing pain in her large brown eyes; I will enjoy making her scream. I sent bolts of what would feel like electricity through her small frame and her eyes filled with the hurt I loved to see and cause. Her body shook and just before she was about to die, I flung her away, high over the group of three and laughed as she screamed. The blond, Stella, got up unsteadily and ran towards her. _

_Then there were two. _

* * *

_JOE'S POV_

For a full minute, Kevin and I starred at Nick, him starring back. Not one flicker of recognition flashed through his murderous eyes. In fact, his eyes seemed challenging, like he thought we questioned what he was capable of. Far from it actually; we feared it.

Fear destroys all thoughts, dreams, and holds you back. My feet were like lead and my head blank as I took in the form of my mad brother. My heart raced at light speed and everything sharpened around me as the fear took over my whole mind. What was I afraid of? My brother, him not realizing it was Stella and Macy he just hurt, him not noticing us as his brothers, and knowing that he could very well kill anyone, including Kevin and I, in this state of insanity.

I watched Nick's body language, for his face showed nothing but an unquenchable thirst for revenge. He seemed relaxed and calm, ready for anything, but not on the offensive or defensive, not yet anyway. Kevin glanced at me and I nodded, feeling his gaze, not wanting to meet his terror filled orbs.

"Nick?" I whispered, hating how my voice shook. Nick cocked his eyebrows and crossed his arms.

"What?" He asked, rather harshly. His cold and careless voice made me jump and shiver as goose bumps appeared on my arms. He smirked, obviously sensing and seeing my fear.

"It's us…your brothers…Joe and Kevin. Let us help you; you don't need to hurt these people." I said, my voice just as quiet as before, but it shook less and had more strength to it.

Nick tensed and his eyes darted to look over his shoulder at something that was blocked from our view, but he did not move. His breathing deepened as we saw a new burst of rage shoot through his eyes and his once smirking lips turned into a bone chilling sneer. I wondered if he even heard me.

Nick knelt down and out his hand to the ground, his eyes still holding the unstoppable storm of anger. We watched his eyes lose focus and his hand clench in the rock and dirt. The earth beneath us shook and some spots fell in, as if collapsing. The screams of many people came from underground and hoards flew from the holes the tents covered. Nick was collapsing the structure beneath!

An earthquake ran through the hard ground and Kevin and I lost our balances. Kevin scooted as far back from Nick as he could, and I prayed to God that this would end soon, and end well. But it did not.

I ran to Nick, as stupid as that sounds, and was one foot away when it happened.

The ground under Nick's feet and the ground in a circle the size of ten football fields around us collapsed. Only one random spot, a few feet from where Kevin sat, remained intact. Every single rock except for the one Nick now stood fell with a crash and I fell with them, just barely grabbing the edge of Nick's floating rock. A man flew from the ruins and into Nick's iron grasp.

My gaze was drawn towards Nick as he stood, murder and undeniable anger in his blacker than death eyes and his face set in stone with his deadly choice. Thanatos dangled over the empty air, only supported by Nick's hand, which was glued tightly to his throat.

"Nick, I'm slipping…" I said, feeling my hands slide from the side of the slick rock. Nick's gaze flashed in my direction and for a second, I thought I saw concern. But it was gone when Thanatos laughed.

"Choose wisely." Was all the man in girly black robes said. Nick's eyes flashed towards me again and my fingertips found the edges of the rock as Kevin called my name. Nick's eyes widened and I lost my grip.

* * *

_NICK'S POV_

_How could this man think I would choose the stupid boy dangling beneath my feet? Another death would mean nothing to me, especially if it meant bringing the fires of hell to the one I held in my hand, feeling his pulse grow weaker as I slowly squeezed the life from him, like a python choking its prey. I turned my gaze to the boy, wanting to see the fear in his eyes one last time, but what I saw brought back the feeling of knowing. _Why do I know him?

"JOE!" _I heard the curly boy yell. _

Joe…Joe? JOE! _I finally knew and I held onto the knowledge of my brother's identity as long as I could, but I could already feel it slipping back behind the barriers around my mind and memoires. I saw him, my own brother; lose his grip and fall such a distance no mortal man could survive. My hand unlatched itself from Thanatos's neck as I threw him away and I instantly bent down and grasped Joe's wrist, unwillingly to not save him. He didn't deserve to be caught in this fight. _

_He opened his eyes and looked below him, before gazing up at me, his eyes softening a bit, but fear still evident. I ignored the alluring pull to sink back into my anger and power, needing to see that my brother would be safe. _

"I thought you would let me fall." _Joe whispered his voice and doubt breaking the already scattered pieces of my heart. I shook my head, unable to speak from the mass of emotions swirling beneath my skin. I wouldn't be able to resist the blackness and lack of feeling my power promised me. I quickly lowered my rock to the safe and even ground, Joe's feet firmly touching the ground a ways away from the curly haired male. _

_I heard Thanatos laugh as his plan fell into place. The hair thin thread that kept me from toppling back into insanity snapped and I feel, almost willingly, into the anger and hate that possessed my heart and fought the diminishing light in my soul. _

_I saw the boy in front of me eyes grow wide and he took a step back, but then a hand went to his head and his eye lost focus and were strangely empty. The boy charged to me, grabbing an abandoned sword from the ground, holding it above his head. _Didn't any one these men learn?_ I waved my hand and his sword turned to smoke, but he still charged. I jumped over his head and when I landed, grabbed one of his ankles, causing him to fall hard to the ground, scraping his jaw. _

_He kicked, and I let him up and led him towards the edge of the pit from my peoples collapsed palace. He followed, trying to punch me, none of which found their mark. He leaned in, too close, for another punch and I grabbed his thin neck and pulled him, so his feet were over thin air, and his throat in my hand slowly taking his life as his eyes seemed to regain theirs. _

"Nick." _He gasped. So what, this creep knew my name. This creep that stirred up locked away memories. _"Nick…please, I can't breathe. You wouldn't…your own brother…it's me…Joe…" _His face rapidly grew red, his lips fading to blue. I fought through the images my brain threw up at me, childhood memories of Christmas, all of the faces blurred except for his. _

_I threw him away from the edge, none to gently, but soft enough to not hurt him. I answered his questioning gaze in what I hoped to be an uncaring and indifferent voice. _"Your life is not one that needs to be taken."

_I walked away, towards the man that ruined my life and ended Farren's. Just thinking her name brought a fresh wave of pain and sorrow; I hoped that wave would go away when my revenge for her was completed. Thanatos stood waiting for me, no fear in his golden eyes, and only then did I know this was a trap. _

_Before I could take another step, his mental battering ram hit my defenses with all he had, shattering them to as many bits as my heart. He did not take control, but sent images of what I knew to be my past, skipping over the happy and only making me relive through the bad. I cried out, in pain and fear as I saw myself as an eleven year old getting beaten up by bullies and him going through the years until I saw myself as Joe would see me now; a black eyed and dead hearted murdering demon. I cried, tears streaming from my eyes, my knees finding the ground, and hands clenching in my curls, and my screams filled of anguish and angst and only one intelligible word: help._

* * *

_KEVIN'S POV_

I ran towards Joe, seeing the entire thing, and knelt by his side, helping him sit, his eyes were confused.

"I don't get it Kevin." I looked at him, his voice thoughtful and stressed. "One minute Nick knows me, and the next he is trying to kill me. What is wrong with him?"

We all jumped as an agony filled cry filled our ears and one word: help.

"A lot." Kevin mused, no humor in his voice. We got up and ran with a purpose, determination in my heart. My brother may be an insane and heartless demon at the moment, but he was still Nick, somewhere deep down. And he needed help.

We stopped a few feet from the scene. Thanatos laughing madly as Nick fell to is knees, hands in hair, tears flowing down his face, his eyes clenched closed. He screamed again, his plea and need for help full in his loud voice, and yet, Joe and I were powerless to help. All we could do was watch Thanatos bring torture to our brother's already stressed mind.

I felt the earth shiver again and my gaze was drawn to the one spot that did not collapse under Nick's rage. The structure seemed to glow as white figures flowed endlessly from the very walls and the rock ceiling. They all resembled children and teens of Nick's age and they were all led by one girl.

I watched, amazement and horror fighting for control of my heart, and shock won. I couldn't move, scream, or do anything but follow their rushed path with my eyes.

Nick looked over, his black eyes watering from pain, and then widening in wonder. The pale figures surrounded him and Thanatos, but only one person's scream was heard. The figures receded and our vision was unblocked. Nick still knelt, looking at the figures in thanks and something else in his pained eyes.

* * *

_NICK'S POV_

_The pain of memories faded as Thanatos was brought to where he belonged…where I should end up after my deeds today. The ghosts of the past children of the stars looked at me, their faces had features now that they were calm and I saw they all had at least one feature shared with me. But I didn't care. My own power grew angry at them, this was my job, not theirs, I did not summon them and yet, here they were. Why? I stood up._

_**Because of me idiot Lucas brother. **_

_I stopped and the ghosts formed a walkway, Farren's pale and transparent form floating towards me. At the sight of her, all of my emotions stopped dead and only shock remained. _

_**Nick, come back to us, as your true self. This isn't you. Think back to what you've put everyone here through. **__She gestured towards not only the dead, but the still bowing figures in the distance. I felt my emotions growing, coming back, and tears accumulated in my eyes as I started to let go of the promise of power, as I pulled out of my own insanity. _

_What exactly is insanity? Is it the loss understanding, pure craziness, or is it when fear and agony drive you over the edge of your mind and you fall in a dark abyss you call your soul…For me, it is more of the last one. I was pushed and pulled, screaming and fighting, over the edge of my sanity, running from the truth and destruction I wrought. That is my insanity, and I will live with it every day as a Child of Chaos. _

_**You are not a Child of Chaos either Lucas.**_

_I denied that thought, I knew that was exactly what I was. I thought I was only doing what Farren wanted, but was killed before she could finish it. _

_**Look around Nick; this is not what I wanted. I did not want this many to die, but only to punish and stop the one that controlled my life for so long. You were never supposed to be dragged into it. I am sorry I led you believe you needed to do this. **__Her voice sounded truly sorry and disappointed._

_My betraying gaze left her face and for the first time, I looked, truly looked at the catastrophic damage that my own hand had caused. I fell back to my knees, sobbing out all of my pain and sorrow and heart break. I sobbed for the lives I took, for the lives I ruined and for the hurt I put on everyone, the people here, Stella, Macy, Kevin, Joe, and Farren. I couldn't take their pain and disappointment and rejection they would show me. I could not even take my own emotions right now, it was finally all too much for me to live with. I needed to die…now. _

_My power complied, making a tornado of wind, encircling my body as my mind was taken by my unforgivable acts, my sadness, and the need to eternally never to feel. I couldn't take this anymore!_

"Joe, stop him! He's going to kill himself!" _Farren shouted over the wind, but her hurried and worried words were lost to my ears and I shut out everything and everyone, losing myself to my new task. I felt my feet leave them ground as I stayed in the ball and I felt my strength failing and breathing became a harder task to do._

* * *

_JOE'S POV_

"Joe, stop him! He's going to kill himself!" Farren's ghost shouted over the wind, somehow loud in my ears.

Without another thought or moment, I pushed down and back all of my emotions, all but determination, and charged into the fierce wind, Kevin right besides me.

Kevin fell to his feet and a frying pan handle hit my nose, bruising it, but we still moved forward, needing to get to out little brother and quickly. The wind tore my skin open and thin streams of blood flew from my arm and into the air. A few times I slid back and resorted to crawling forward.

People who say the eye of the storm is calm, have never experienced Nick's storms. I could barley move when I was a foot away from my brother and I saw him start to rise from the ground, still on his knees, his face hidden and hands in curls. Somehow I found the strength to stand and I wrapped my arms around his slowly rising shoulders and pulled him back down to earth, which was surprisingly easy.

Kevin's scrapped arms went around Nick and two other pairs of pale female arms came around us as well. The wind seemed to lighten up as Nick uncurled and sobbed into my chest. My heart wept and broke for him as I realized the pain he must be going through, the pain he will have to live with for his entire life.

I looked up to see the ghost things fading in the wind, Farren stayed, with a small smile on her face. The wind died all together and Nick shook violently in our arms. Kevin ran his hand through Nick's curls and caressed his hands as Macy rubbed his back. Stella leaned against him, whispering comforting nothings into his ear.

Eventually Nick's sobs died down enough for him to regain some posture and breath. He whispered into my shirt, very muffled but just audible enough for us four to hear him as he took his hands from his hair.

"I'm a monster."

I pushed him gently away from my chest and looked him in the eye, seeing his pain and distress. I shook my head.

"No, you're not. You are our brother and best friend…"

"Who nearly killed you all and murdered others." He quietly retorted.

"Nick…" Farren said, all eyes going to her. "It really wasn't you. You were not in control, you know this. It is not your fault, but mine. I led you to believe that this was what I wanted. And for awhile, it was. But now in death, things fall into perspective. But do not blame yourself when they blame is not yours." Her voice was quiet and soft. Nick lowered his gaze, tears still falling silently from his eyes.

Farren smiled suddenly and nodded at Nick, who looked back at her, his eyes still shimmering with regret. Farren pulled a chain from around her neck and showed it to Nick, a necklace of elegant silver wings with a black gem with a white spot in the center. Nick smiled, it lighting up his whole face and Farren smiled to before fading into the shadows of the night, the bodies of the dead vanishing as well.

"I am sorry guys." Nick stated, his voice broken. "Sorry that I put you through all of this."

We all pulled him back into the hug to show him we meant him no ill. After a long moment, Nick's arms went around me and he sighed as his trembling died down.

_Were things normal? No. Would our parents ever find out when they got home from vacation? Probably not. Would things look up from here? _I looked at the group around me and lastly at my dear brother in my lap. Nick's heart would heal as would his normal self. It will just take time and love, but it will happen.

"I love you guys." Nick whispered.

"Same to you, blessing of the stars." We all whispered back. I felt Nick smile against my chest.

Yup, things were definitely looking up.

* * *

**Koutai: **_Woah this was long and hard to write. I don't want it to be over….oh well…it is bitter sweet. Again, thank you all for making this story a huge success and I hope you will read my new stories voted by you "Breathing Underwater" and "Not So Perfect." I will write "Nightmares" when one of the two stories in finished. Thank you all again, I love you! _

_For those who may be wondering, no epilogue. The people that Nick left living will make a life in the real world…just fyi. Please review as a final farewell to this story_

_Wow, 11 pages and 6,375 words. _


End file.
